Making it Through the Rain
by YH
Summary: A shocking tragedy changes the life of Brooke Logan as she knows it forever.
1. Chapter 1

**MAKING IT THROUGH THE RAIN - CHAPTER 1**

A noise woke Brooke from her deep sleep. As the noise persisted, she pushed the covers back and got up.

"I'm coming, Hope. Mommy's coming."

Halfway to Hope's room, she slowly realized that the noise wasn't Hope, but something downstairs. As the fog of sleep slowly drifted away, she realized it was the doorbell and someone was knocking on the door. _If Ric forgot his keys again, she was going to kill him. Didn't he remember that there was key hidden next to the light on the porch? Ugh, sometimes she felt marrying Amber had made him stupid and his remaining intelligence was further drained each day he remained with her. Now that they were separated again, maybe the smart Ric would return._

She opened the door, "Ric, how many times- -." She looked up and saw two police officers standing at her door.

"Ma'am, are you Brooke Logan Forrester?" the female officer asked.

Brooke wasn't sure what was going on, but she answered calmly. "Yes, I'm Brooke Logan. How can I help you?"

They all stared at each other for a minute.

"Where are my manners? Come in, have a seat," she offered.

"No, thanks, ma'am, we'll stand. Do you own a 2002 Cadillac Escalade?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, but my son does. I bought it for him last year, he claimed they needed more room now that Little Eric was getting older- -" She realized she was babbling so she stopped talking for a second. Looking at the officers, it finally dawned on her why they were here. "Was the SUV stolen and Ric is too afraid to tell me?" Brooke walked towards the door. "Or were they at some club, it got stolen and they haven't realized it yet?"

"No, the car wasn't stolen," the female officer spoke again.

Brooke let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived.

"It sunk off the coast of Catalina coming back to LA."

"I told Ric to be careful with that monstrosity. Give me one second and I'll follow you and pick them up." Brooke took the stairs two at a time.

"Ma'am, could you please come sit down?" the male officer asked.

Stopping mid-stride, she turned around and sat down cautiously on the sofa. The officers sat in the chairs opposite of her.

She tried to read their facial expressions, but they both wore impenetrable masks. She was trying not to worry, but they were not being very reassuring.

"Do you know where your son was today?" the male officer asked.

Brooked frowned. "I'm not sure. He was very vague when I talked to him. But he did tell me that he would be coming home late tonight, so I shouldn't wait up for him." She still couldn't read their faces, and she was getting frustrated. "What is this about?"

The female officer handed her a soaking wet purse. She hadn't even noticed the officer bringing it in. Brooke opened the purse that looked similar to Bridget's, but all the girls carried little purses like this now-a-days. She took out the wallet, opened it, and there smiling up at her was Bridget, in her driving licenses photo. She had been so happy to get her license, she couldn't stop smiling. Brooke looked at the officers for an explanation. "How did you get Bridget's purse?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Ms Logan, but your son and daughter," he looked to Brooke as if to assure himself that Bridget was her daughter.

She nodded.

"Your son and daughter were last seen boarding a ferry from Catalina Island to LA. They were on the last ferry leaving last night. About 5 miles out the ship sank, a search and recovery team are currently searching for bodies. They've found the bodies of the captain and first mate. They are now searching for your son's and daughter's bodies," he stated as gently as possible.

"Ric and Bridget are both first rate swimmers. They've been swimming longer than they could walk. Bridget was on the swim team in high school," she said hurriedly.

"Ma'am, with the currents, the lack of visibility, and the other two bodies having been found, there is little possibility your children could have survived. I'm sorry," he said.

Brooke shook her head. "You're wrong. Ric and Bridget had no reason to be on Catalina today."

"Ma'am, that purse was found in the Escalade, they are no where to be found on the island, and the maintenance crew remembered two blondes, one male and one female, in their late teens or early twenties getting on the ferry."

Brooke couldn't compute what they were saying. Suddenly, a cry pierced the deafening tension in the living room. Hope's cry grew louder and louder.

"Ms Logan," the female officer asked, "is there anyone we can call for you?"

Brooke did a mental check. Her mom, dad, Storm, and Katie were vacationing in Switzerland. Donna was due to give birth any day now. So she shook her head, "No, there is no one to call."

The officers looked at each other. She was Brooke Logan Forrester, CEO and majority shareholder of Forrester Design, and she had no one to be with her now. They both lowered their heads. How sad.

"If you could let yourselves out, my daughter needs me." Brooke walked up the stairs, and paused halfway up. "If you could leave your cards, so I can contact you about the bodies that would be greatly appreciated." She continued up the stairs to Hope's nursery. She picked up the screaming child and gently rubbed her back. Hope buried her face into her mother's cleavage and Brooke suddenly realized she had spoken to the officers in just her nightgown. She hadn't bothered to put on a robe, she had been so tired. She laughed and laughed and laughed. Hope peered up at her.

She sank down to the carpet and continued laughing and slowly tears leaked from her eyes. Her children were dead and she was laughing. Eric Forrester, Junior and Bridget Forrester were never going to talk to her again. They were never going to walk through the front door again. Ric was never going to see 25, nor Bridget 21. Bridget was never going to be a mother, and neither of them would ever be married to people they truly loved and who loved them back. She had outlived two of her three children. And if it wasn't for this baby in her arms, she would've jumped from the roof of the house already.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke woke up with a crick in her neck. It took her a minute to get her bearings and realize she was still on the floor in Hope's room. Thank goodness, she had turned on the heater last night before going to bed or she and Hope would have froze. She wondered if Ric and Bridget were warm enough and then it quickly dawned on her that they weren't cold anymore. They felt no pain, anymore. Laying the still sleeping Hope in her crib, Brooke ran downstairs and outside.

The cool winds hit her quickly and fiercely making her wish she had put on her robe. She walked over to the pool and dipped her toe into the waters. The coldness of the water made her shriek and jump away from the pool. If her pool was this cold, how much colder was the Pacific. How long could you possibly live in weather like this and with water this cold? She searched her heart, mind, and soul to see if she felt their heartbeats. Didn't they say there was a connection between mother and child that knew no bounds, and if so why couldn't she feel if they were alive or not? She continued the search, but came up empty, she couldn't feel them.

The chemist in her reared its head and laid out the facts. Sitting down, she wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth.

One, the accident occurred at 11:30 at night making the visibility five miles out in the ocean very poor.

But her mother's heart cried, they had the light of the moon and the stars to guide them. If it was good enough for the wise men, why not her babies?

Two, the scientist said, the escalade sunk, so they would have had to fight their way to the surface, if they didn't get off the boat in time and depending on what level they were on determined their fight.

In her heart, she knew that Bridget and Ric were sitting in the SUV listening to music. Ric would be playing Dr. Dre, Eminem, 50 Cents trying to convince Budge that hip-hop was the music to listen to. Bridget, of course, would be trying to slip Coldplay or John Mayer into the player, while Ric's "macho" self would tell her that he couldn't play such girly, sissy music in his SUV. Her chemist mind quickly moved away from this tangent.

Third, the extremely cold, choppy water combined with their exertion and possible disorientation, would have made it difficult to swim, probably impossible to even dog paddle until help came. The quickest a rescue squad could have made it was ten minutes and the latest forty-five minutes.

The mother in Brooke remembered: Ridge teaching them to swim; Ridge slowing his stroke so Ric could swim along side him during his evening laps; and Bridget's high school swimming trophies.

Four, if they were bleeding and if sharks were in the vicinity- - She immediately closed her mind to that line of thinking. Her brain was telling her, the facts concluded Bridget and Ric were gone.

They were in heaven. Although she wasn't deeply religious, she had taken Bridget and Ric to the local Presbyterian church regularly. She made sure they went to Sunday School so they could learn about God, Jesus, the angels, and all the prophets. She was now extremely glad that she had done that. She wouldn't allow herself to think about how they wouldn't be there to take Little Eric and Hope to the same church.

No, she couldn't think that way or she would lose it. She had to go inside and call the officers that had came by last night, see if they had found their bodies. Getting up, she wiped the dirt from her gown and went inside. She found their cards on the coffee table, where they left them last night. Grabbing the portable phone, she dialed the number. "Hello, this is Brooke Logan." She needed her babies' bodies. "Did you find them?"


	3. Chapter 3

With Hope on her hip, she gave the dining room table a finally glance. They should be here any moment. She hoped, she cooked enough for everyone. She knew they would be starving after their all night flight and pregnant Donna was always hungry. She brought out the orange juice and waited. The silence, which permeated, the house was killing her, so she turned on the radio to create noise.

After what seemed like an endless wait, the doorbell rang. Giving her gaunt face and haggard body the once-over, she glanced in the mirror, cautioning herself, "Don't cry or you'll never stop." She kissed the top of Hope's head. "Here we go, sweetie," and with that she opened the door. Katie immediately grabbed Hope from her and gave her a passing kiss on the cheek.

"I was this close," Katie said, holding her finger millimeters apart, "to marrying a hot, rich Swiss guy. So this better be good."

"Tell Brooke how old he was?" Storm chuckled, while giving Brooke a hug. He gave her a quizzical look, but she shook her head and smiled at him.

It was Stephen's turn next. He moved towards her awkwardly, and embraced her. He kissed her and it took everything in her not to jerk away from him. She wished she could return the hug and kiss, but his part in Massimo's plot still resonated every time she saw or talked to him.

He whispered in her ear, "It's good to see you."

Before she could utter any response, much less, a thoughtful one, he had moved past her, to the dining room.

Beth watched Brooke's interaction with her sister, brother, and father, and instinctively knew something was wrong. She held her daughter's face between her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. Waves of despair and sadness, like she had never seen before, haunted her daughter's eyes. At first, she thought Brooke's request that they came to Los Angeles, had to do with the Forresters. But she had a feeling this was bigger than the Forresters. Brooke clutched on to her tightly. She rubbed the back of Brooke's head. She looked again into her daughter's eyes and said, "I love you." Brooke repeated it back to her softly.

Brooke stepped away from her mother's comforting embrace to close the door. As she was closing it, a horn beeped and a car pulled up in front of the porch.

It was Donna. Brooke walked down the stairs to help her from the car, while the reformed bad boy Mick Savage extracted his sleeping two-year-old from his car seat. Mick handed Xavier to Brooke as Donna wobbled through the front door.

"Good to see you, Brooke," Mick said getting back into the car to park.

"Same here," she replied, walking towards the house.

Brooke laid Xavier on the sofa and went into the dining room where the family was in different stages of eating around the table.

"I fixed you a plate, Brooke," her mother handed her a plate full to the brim.

"Thanks, mom." As she sat down, Mick came in, greeted everyone, and started eating off of Donna's plate.

Donna swatted his fork away. "Get your own, I'm eating for two."

"More like three or four with the way you're shoveling food down," Katie laughed.

"You just wait until you're pregnant, Katie, then we'll see who's laughing then."

Brooke watched her family laugh and joke throughout breakfast. It felt good to have everyone under one roof once again. Although it was heartbreaking to think such a tragedy was what brought them all together.

"So Brookie, what's the big Forrester news you called us here for? Are you and Ridge thinking three times the charm?" Katie asked.

Brooke stared at her for a second, not understanding. "Forrester news?"

Katie nodded, as she battled Hope over possession of her french toast laced fork. "I figured since Budge and Ricky are noticeably absent from this family gathering, then it had something to do with the other side of their family."

Brooke glanced around the table and saw everyone, except her mother, thought the same thing. She shook her head, "No, this has nothing to do with them for once, this is about Bridget and Eric Jr."

Beth, Stephan, Katie, Storm, Donna, and Mick went on instant alert; Brooke only called Ric by his real name when something serious was happening.

Brooke placed her fork gently on the table and took a sip of water. She exhaled slowly and began. "Bridgte and Ric were coming back from Catalina Island when an explosion, they believe, occurred in the galley, causing the boat to sink instantly." She looked straight ahead as she heard her family's gasps and cries. "They've found the bodies of the captain and his first mate, but they're still searching for theirs."

"Are they sure Bridget and Ric were aboard? People are mistaken for others all the time," Mick argued.

"They found Rick's escalade, workers at the dock remember two young, laughing blondes fitting their description getting on board." Brooke paused, walked to the living room, and returned. "And they found this." She laid Bridget's purse on the table. "It's Bridget's." She took a deep breath. "I've hired the best divers in the world to assist the police, but they've told me it doesn't look promising."

"Doesn't look promising!" Storm exclaimed. "How do they know they've just started looking? Where's their number, I need to talk to these incompetents and hire someone who can do the job?"

"It's on the coffee table," she said quietly.

Storm pushed back from the table and embraced her. "Little sister, we're going to find them and bring them home." He kissed her forehead and headed for the living room.

Mick held Donna as she sobbed, as Katie hung onto Hope, as if her life depended on it. And screaming Hope cried her heart out, as she picked up on the sorrow and tension in the room. Beth and Stephen ran over to their daughter and gathered her into a three-way hug. The both whispered words of comfort and love to her, as their tears soaked her blouse.

Through it all, Brooke could not and would not break down. She had to be strong for Ric, for Bridget, for Hope, for her family, but mostly because she feared she would never return from the dark place that was tugging at her soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Storm slammed down the phone. "Damn!"

"What's wrong, Son?" Stephen asked, concerned.

"They've called off the search."

"What!" Donna exclaimed. "How can they do that? Rick and Bridget are still out there."

"They're saying the water is too choppy and too cold. The constant rain and fog is making it unsafe for the divers to be out there."

Storm stalked over to the window and threw open the curtains to reveal a dreary, rain day with the fog lurking all around. "I'm going to find them." He headed for the door.

"Storm, no."

He stopped at the sound of Brooke's voice. She finished her descent down the stairs and stood before him. She reached up and stroked his face with her hand.

"You can't go out there. It's too dangerous."

"Brooke, I have to," he pleaded with her, "if I didn't and they're- -"

He broke down and Brooke pulled him into a fierce embrace.

"I know, I know," she whispered in his ear.

She comforted her brother as he cried for his eldest niece and nephew whose bodies were now possibly lost to the sea. Storm pulled himself together and stepped out of Brooke's loving arms. She handed him a handkerchief. He stared at it for a moment.

"Don't worry, it doesn't have any cooties on it," she teased him gently.

Storm shook his head. "Brooke, I'm- -"

"You don't have to say a word." Brooke took his hand in her own and walked into the living room. Sitting on the sofa with Storm next to her, she addressed the family. "I've called the Forresters, they're on their way. So if you strong, manly men can bring some chairs from the dining room in here so they'll be enough room for everyone that would be great."

"Why are they coming over? We don't need them here," Donna stated. She waddled over to Brooke and sat on the coffee table. She placed Brooke's hand on her large stomach. "You carried Ric and Bridget just like this once upon a time. How can you give you up on them?"

"Donna, I'm not- - Look outside," Brooke pointed to the window, "they've been outside in that weather for fifteen hours and counting." Brooke took a deep breath. "By tonight, the police are going to have to release the names of the passengers on-board. Eric and everyone else need to hear it from me first."

"That's right, Brooke, stay true to form and think of Ridge and the Forresters to the very end."

"Donna!" Mick yelled.

"It's the truth," Donna yelled back.

"No, Donna, it isn't. Regardless of my problems with the Forresters, they deserve the respect of hearing this from me, not on the 11 o'clock news."

"They've never shown you any respect. If the situation was reversed, they'd let you find out that way."

"This isn't the time to let differences come between us," Storm interjected. "We need to be united."

Donna brought her right hand up to Brooke's cheek and grasped her chin. Maintaining Brooke's hand on her stomach, she looked directly into Brooke's eyes. "No funerals or headstones until they find bodies."

"Donna, you can't ask that of Brooke," their mother commanded. "That is a completely unfair and selfish request."

"No, Mom, it isn't. My niece and nephew," Donna's eyes began to water, but she refused to let the tears fall and continued to look in Brooke's eyes. "Ric and Bridget deserve more than empty graves with headstones, guessing at the date they might have died. Promise me, Brooke. Promise me, you won't do that to them."

Brooke removed the hair dangling in her sister's face and gently placed it behind her ear. "No headstones or empty graves, I promise." Pulling Donna into a tight clinch, Brooke vowed to keep this promise she had made. She moved back slightly and laid her forehead against Donna's. "I love you, Donnie bear," she said giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you, Brookie-boo," Donna repeated back.

With one final quick hug, Brooke stood up and helped Donna up, also.

"Donna, you can't ask Brooke to keep such a ridiculous promise," Katie turned to and pointed at Brooke, "and you shouldn't have agreed to it."

"Katie's right, Brooke. What Donna is suggesting will prevent you, Hope, and the whole family from moving on," Stephen stated, slightly agitated.

Donna began to speak, but a fierce glance from Mick and she stopped.

Brooke walked over to the window and watched the downpour of rain. Were Bridget and Rick still alive? Were they somewhere out there frightened? Cold? Had they given up hope on ever being rescued or found? Were they trying desperately to get home to her? Millions of questions filled Brooke's mind, but one thing did bring comfort to her, they were together. As hard as it was for both her babies to be missing at the same time, the thought they were together and were both so fiercely protective of each other warmed her heart.

"Brooke, honey," her mother's gently voice brought her back to the reality of the here and now.

Slowly turning away from the window and her thoughts, she faced her family. "Dad, Katie, you're wrong."

"Broo- -"

"Hush, Katie," Storm said with a no-nonsense voice.

"The fact that I didn't swallow all the pills in my medicine cabinet is a sign that I've moved on. The fact that I changed, fed, bathed, and dressed Hope is a sign. The fact that I called you shows that I've moved on. The fact that you showed up is a sign that you've moved on. With every breath we take we're moving on. What Donna asked was that I not give up hope. That we as a family not give up hope, until we hold undeniable proof in our hands," Brooke said in a firm voice.

"So we're what a bunch of doubting Thomases? The doubting Logans?" Storm asked with a slight smile.

Mick coughed loudly.

"Doubting Logans/Savages," Storm corrected himself.

Mick nodded his approval.

"I guess we are," Katie agreed reluctantly, and then smiled.

Slowly laughter spread throughout the family. For the first time since the tragedy began, there was laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone thank you for the responses. I really appreciate them.

Stephanie waited for Massimo to come around to her door with the umbrella. She hadn't wanted Massimo to come with her, but with weather like this she was glad he had insisted on coming. What was Brooke up to? She wondered as Massimo opened the door for her. Ridge and Taylor were happily married, as were Macy and Thorne. They were finally free of Brooke, although now that she and Eric were separated… She prayed that Brooke had gotten her hooks back into Eric.

Stephanie and Massimo made a quick dash to the porch and rang the bell. Stephanie prepared her game face as Brooke opened the door.

"Stephanie, Massimo, please come in," Brooke said as she stepped back to allow them inside.

"Brooke," Stephanie and Massimo both said with equal disdain.

Stephanie was surprised to see the whole Logan clan assembled. Now she was really concerned, whatever Brooke had to tell them must be very important.

"Storm, Donna, Mick, this is Massimo Malone," Stephanie said casually.

Massimo nodded. Donna and Mick returned the nod. Storm, on the other hand, stared Massimo down and moved closer to his sister, as if to protect her.

"And you of course know, Beth and Stephen," she continued.

Massimo looked at Stephen with disgust and tilted his head at Beth. Both Beth and Stephen remained silent.

The tension in the room was palpable. Brooke hoped everyone maintained their cool. She lightly rubbed Storm's back. He turned slightly and gave her a grin.

The doorbell rang again and she went to answer it. The rest of the Forrester family rushed in as she opened the door.

"Hello," she greeted the group.

"Brooke. Logan." They replied as they took off they coats and collapsed their umbrellas.

Little Eric leaped from his mother's arms into his grandmother's.

"Grandma!" He screamed.

Brooke held him tightly. Burying her face into his neck, she inhaled all of his precious toddler smells. This was all she had left of her son, his namesake.

"Grandma, where's Hope?"

"She's upstairs sleeping, but Xavier is here."

Little Eric clapped his hands happily.

"Why don't you go upstairs and play with him until Grandma comes to get you," Brooke suggested.

"Can we watch Vegtales, when you come?"

"Yes, we can watch Veggie Tales." She answered. She kissed the top of his head and put him on the stairs. She stood and watched him until he disappeared from sight.

She slowly turned to face the living room and the group of family, friends, and foes that awaited her. Closing her eyes for a moment she took a breath then marched forward.

"Brooke, I hate to be rude, but why are we here? I hated leaving the kids on a day like this and Catherine has plans," Taylor said.

"Taylor, shut up and let my sister talk," Katie responded.

"Katie, please," Beth pleaded then turned to Taylor, "I'm sorry, Taylor. She's not feeling like herself today."

"Mom, don't- -" Katie stopped in mid-sentence from the piercing looks she was getting from Storm.

Taylor nodded, accepting the apology.

"Thank you all for coming today. I'm sorry it was such a nasty day- -" Brooke started before being interrupted.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, but shouldn't you wait for Ric and Bridget?" Eric inquired.

The Logan family collectively held their breaths and trained their eyes on Brooke.

Brooke shook her head. "What I'm about to tell you is about them."

"We might be separated, but I'm not going to allow you to talk about- -" Amber inserted.

Brooke held up her hand. "If you would let me speak first, then you can have the floor, Amber." She looked around the room to acknowledge everyone's vow to remain silent until she finished. "Thank you. Yesterday, Ric and Bridget took a ferry ride to Catalina and on the way back that night, the ferry sunk."

Gasps and screams were heard throughout the room.

"No, this is a lie," Stephanie said shaking her head. "Who told you this Brooke? Because it's a lie, a horrible lie." She clutched Massimo's hand. "Mass," she whispered.

Massimo squeezed her hand back.

"No, Stephanie, it's not a lie, unfortunately. The police officers came late last night or rather early this morning. They haven't found Rick and Bridget, but they have found the bodies of the captain and his first mate." Brooke responded to Stephanie's question.

"Are they still searching for them?"

"Are you sure they were on the ferry?"

"Maybe they went somewhere else."

Questions flew at Brooke from all across the room. "They've been searching all night and now due to the weather they've called off the search until conditions improve," Brooke stated calmly.

"We'll get the best divers in the world," Ridge said pulling out his cell phone.

"They are already on the job," Storm answered.

Ridge looked at Storm suspiciously.

"Ex-Navy Seals and an elite team of search and rescue divers. I will leave no stone unturned to find my niece and nephew." Storm growled at Ridge.

Throughout the living room discussions and crying could be heard.

Tony walked up to Brooke. "Brooke, my heart breaks for you," he said as he embraced her.

Kristin joined in the hug, "Brooke, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you both," Brooke said stepping out of their embrace.

"I will remember them in my prayers tonight." Tony said before he and Kristin made room for the approaching Eric.

"Brooke," Eric cried with tears flooding his eyes.

"Don't give up hope, Eric," she whispered to her ex-husband as she held him as he cried for his lost children.

Stephanie observed Eric and Brooke, and then she turned to Massimo. "Massimo, those kids are out there. We have to find them. I love Rick and Bridget like they are my own."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Massimo assured her and walked out of the room.

"Brooke, why are we just finding out about this now?" Taylor questioned.

"No, kidding. Ric and Bridget have been missing for over twelve hours," Macy continued from where Taylor left off. "After all your years spent trying to be a Forrester, you didn't call and inform us, like a real Forrester would have. Were you trying to get your petty revenge against us because Ric and Bridget are what you'll never be a true Forrester?"

"Macy!" Thorne yelled.

"It's fine, Thorne. I can answer that. The police called me, Macy, because I'm their mother. Not you, Stephanie, Taylor, Kristin, or Felicia, but me. So first and foremost my children are Logans. You should be glad I even called your house because my only duty was to call my children's father and that's it." Brooke replied. "The only reason anyone else is standing in this room is because Ric and Bridget loved them."

"Logan, Macy, arguing isn't going to solve anything, so enough. We're a family and we need to act like it." Ridge shouted at them.

"You're right, Ridge," Brooke concurred.

"Of course, you would agree with him," Macy said.

Brooke pointedly ignored Macy's last comment and turned to Amber. "Amber, do you want to help me break the news to Little Eric?"

Removing her face from Taylor's shoulder, a sobbing Amber shook her head.

"Okay, as soon as I hear anything more, I will call," Brooke said to the group and left the room.

"Was that the queen dismissing us?" Macy asked in a snotty tone. "That is just like Brooke, selfish to the core."

"You cannot stand in my daughter's house and disrespect her. Thorne, please take your wife home." Beth said.

"You can't ask them to leave?" Stephanie informed Beth.

"I can and I did." Beth announced.

"My son bought and paid for this house," Stephanie argued back.

"Which he gave to Brooke with the title and deed in her name," Beth took a breath. "I think it's best if everyone leaves," she said looking around the room. She walked to the front door and opened it.

Ridge walked towards the entrance and picked up his and Taylor's coats. "I agree."

Taylor slowly walked Amber to the door. "Amber, Eric, why don't you two come home with us," Taylor suggested. Amber nodded meekly and copied Taylor as she put on her coat.

"Thank you, Taylor," Eric said softly.

One by one the Forresters filed out the door. Thorne paused next to Beth.

"I'm sorry, Beth, please rely my apologies to Brooke," Thorne said sincerely.

"Don't apologize for me, Thorne," Macy yelled.

Beth nodded. "Just take care of your wife."

Thorne ushered Macy to the car.

Ridge watched his father escort Taylor and Amber to the car, he then turned to Stephanie. "Mother, let's go."

Ending her standoff with Beth, Stephanie huffed, "I won't forget this."

Beth glared at Stephanie, "Neither will I."

Massimo aided Stephanie with her coat. "Come, Stephanie, this isn't the time or the place."

"Yes, Mother, for once Massimo is right," Ridge agreed.

With great reluctance, Stephanie exited the house with Massimo.

"I'm sorry," Ridge apologized on his mother's behalf.

Beth acknowledged his apology with a slight nod.

"Tell Logan to call me if she needs anything."

Storm stepped up to the door and simply said, "Thanks, but she won't," and closed the door in Ridge's face.

Brooke had Little Eric on her right side and Hope on her left. They laid on Brooke's chaise with the doors leading to the terrace wide open. They took in the torrential rains, the dark gray clouds, and the volatile ocean.

"Daddy and Aunt Budge are out there?" Little Eric asked pointing to the water.

"Yes."

"It looks scary, Grandma."

"I know, but Daddy and Aunt Budge are strong."

Eric nodded in agreement. "Daddy's the strongest ever."

Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Are they coming back?"

"I hope so." Then quietly under her breath she added, "They'll be back one way or another."

Lightening flashed and Little Eric and Hope burrowed closer to Brooke and under the blanket, as they watched the waves intensely, as if they expected Ric and Bridget to rise out of them at any moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for the comments and responses. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Pausing in the corridor of the church, Brooke felt a slight tug on her hand.

"Grandma, can you pick me up?"

She kneeled down and Little Eric clamored into her open and waiting arms. With him secure on her right hip and Hope secure on her left, Brooke stood up. "Is that better?"

He nodded.

She took a deep breath, gave a reassuring smile to her two favorite people, then motioned for Storm to open the doors to the inner sanctum of the church. As she walked down the aisle, she nodded and acknowledged the passels of friends, teachers, co-workers, and acquaintances of Rick and Bridget. She sat next to Eric, who sat next to the inconsolable Ambrosia. Eric reached for Little Eric, but the toddler refused to go to his grandfather.

Ever since she told Little Eric about his dad and aunt, he had refused to leave her side and Hope had followed suit. The only time she was away from them was when they were napping, and as soon as they got up they were in search of her. They either had to be sitting on her lap or within touching distance. She guessed Little Eric and Hope realized that she was all that was left of their family.

Little Eric didn't even look over in his mother's direction. She knew this was hard on Amber, but it was extremely hard on Little Eric, also. He should have been her top priority. Instead, she'd spent the last two weeks over Ridge and Taylor's under the care of Dr. Hayes. Amber was so distraught over her estranged husband's disappearance that she couldn't even call to check up on her own son.

Brooke shook her head slightly as if ridding herself of Amber and turned her gaze to the portrait in the front of the church surrounded by flowers. It was a breath-taking picture of Ric and Bridget, ironically kneeling in the sand with the ocean and surf surrounding them in the background. No one had understood why she had used this old picture of the two of them, except for Ridge and Katie. This particular shot was taken before. Before Amber, before Deacon, before Little Eric, before Amber's two stillborns, before Ric and Bridget lost their innocence. She had really wanted to use a picture Ridge had taken the first night in their home he had bought for them. Life had been perfect then, but she hadn't wanted to stir up any more confusion amongst the family so she went with the other photograph.

Tuning back into the service, she heard Jessica talk about her favorite times with her cousins. Brooke was glad she had maintained a relationship with the other members of the Forrester family. She had wanted Bridget and Rick to know that there was more to life than the madness that existed inside this vacuum of the LA Forresters.

When she first eyed Ridge at the party, who would have imagined decades later her life would turn out like this. When she found out she was pregnant with Ric, she vowed regardless of how Eric reacted to the news, she was keeping her baby and be the best single mother ever, if necessary. How naïve had she been back then?

Had she been a good mother, she wondered. All her mistakes came rushing to her mind. Both the recent and past: sleeping with Deacon, getting pregnant with Hope, hiring Amber, constantly chasing after Ridge. But through Connor, James, Thorne, and the others, she always made time for her kids.

Secret weekend getaways just the three of them, doing paperwork while sitting on hard benches at endless practices. She put them first and let them know that they would always be a family, regardless if she ever found the elusive perfect husband and father, she was searching for. First and last, they would always have each other and could always count on each other. With all of her mistakes, she and Stephanie always kept the kids out of their fights, which was a great accomplishment. And most importantly before they disappeared, Bridget was on the path to forgiving her.

Bridget had started talking to her again. They even met for lunch once with Hope in attendance. Recently, the three of them had begun family counseling to help put their family back on track. She and Bridget had been surprised when Ric had suggested counseling, but they both immediately agreed to go. They had just had a session two days before Ric and Bridget went missing. She had felt like they were making progress and now this.

Her deadened arms brought her out of her reverie. Looking down slightly, she saw both Little Eric and Hope were dead to the world. She rearranged them in her arms, as Eric and Stephanie returned to their seats. She would have liked to have heard what they had to say. Maybe she would ask Storm after the service. Watching Ridge, the final speaker, make his way to the podium, she saw the man who had been father, daddy, friend, brother, and sometime adversary to her children. His relationship with Rick and Bridget was in some ways more convoluted and complicated then hers with him.

"Two weeks ago, I woke up bothered and annoyed that it was an overcast day. It was slightly sprinkling which meant that my drive to work was going to take longer and I would have to put up with all the bad drivers who went crazy when a drop off rain hit the ground. I wasn't even looking forward to coming home because if my three kids were forced to spend the day inside, they were going to be crabby and restless. I had no idea that by the end of the day, my life would be changed forever," Ridge said with his voice full of emotion.

Brooke tapped Eric and handed him Little Eric. She turned to Storm and he gently took Hope.

"When I heard the news. I tried to remember the last time I had seen them, what we had talked about, but nothing came to mind. I couldn't- - I couldn't- -" Ridge broke down.

Brooke went to him and hugged him tightly. "It's okay, Ridge. It's okay," she whispered into his ear.

Taylor sat back down quietly, but angrily as she watched Brooke comfort Ridge.

Brooke stepped up to the mic with Ridge's face buried in her neck and his death-defying grip around her waist. "As I look out and see all of Ric and Bridget's friends, I remember a time when they had all the same friends. Besides being a daddy's girl," Ridge clutched her tighter, if that was possible. "She was also hopelessly devoted to her big brother. Everywhere he went, she went. Ric never discouraged her. He was proud of his little sister and secretly I think, he loved the attention, too. Then one day their world was turned on its axis."

She took a dramatic pause and looked out over the audience. She noticed Taylor was on the edge of her seat as were Stephanie and Eric. They were all probably wondering what she was going to say, afraid she might air their dirty laundry. It felt like even Ridge was holding his breath against her. Brooke's eyes connected with Katie's, who was just smiling.

She continued. "Bridget and I were in the kitchen making dinner when, for Ric's and CJ's sake, I will say manly screams pierced our ears." Out of the corner of her eye, Brooke saw CJ laughing, remembering the story she was telling. "We race into the living room and the boys are just standing there frozen, staring at a piece of paper."

CJ laughed out loud.

"I asked them what was wrong and silence greeted me. Slowly they look up and stare at Bridget, like she had grown two heads. Bridget's face turned bright red and she ran up the stairs. The boys' faces turned red, too. They dropped the paper and ran for their lives. By now, I'm completely stumped. I had never seen a room clear of children so fast, except when it comes time to do chores. So I walk over to the fallen paper, pick it up and read it. The paper was full of: Mrs. Clarke Garrison Junior, Mrs. Bridget Garrison, Mrs. Bridget Forrester Garrison, and of course Mr. And Mrs. Clarke Garrison Junior," Brooke giggled.

The sanctuary erupted in laughter. Even Ridge lifted his head and smiled through his tears.

As the roars turned into quiet chuckles, Brooke continued. "In seeing that paper, Ric realized Bridget wasn't just his adoring little sister, but she was also something much worse a GIRL. A girl who was in love with his best friend. Yuck, the worse!" Brooke exclaimed with mock disgust in her voice.

The laughter rolled through the church.

"Suddenly Ric saw us all as those dreaded girls. He looked around and was surrounded by them: me, Budge, his Grandma, Aunt Katie, Aunt Donna, Kristin, Felicia, Taylor, Sally, Macy, and Stephanie. After that there were no more kisses before he got out of the car, just barely tolerated hugs at bedtime. Poor Budge, she was devastated her brother and future husband didn't want to hang out with her anymore." Brooke searched for and found her daughter's two closest friends. "Thank you, Wendy and Michelle for befriending her and helping ease the pain of rejection created by her two beloved boys. Luckily Ric and CJ eventually realized that girls were okay and the three amigos rose again, but never to the heights they had once achieved cause there was always this knowledge that one of the amigos was an amiga." Brooke smiled as the pleasant memories of that time washed over her. Judging by the reaction of the attendees, she helped lighten the mood.

"Thanks, Logan."

She patted his hand. "Would you please recite with me, Ric's and Bridget's bedtime prayer?" Brooke bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. Forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom and the power, and the glory forever. Amen." She opened her eyes and waited while people gathered their belongings. "On behalf of the Logan and Forrester families, thank you all for coming."

Ridge hugged her and said, "Good job. They would have been proud."

She smiled and nodded before they walked back to their seats as the crowd disbursed. Walking up to Storm, she held out her arms. Storm carefully handed the sleeping Hope back to her mother. She laid her angel's head on her right shoulder and then turned to Eric. "Eric."

"Brooke, I can hold him- -" He paused when he saw the determined look in her eye and quietly laid Little Eric on her left side.

She nodded her thanks. Squeezing her babies, she inhaled their fresh baby scent. She kissed the tops of their heads and moved her gaze to Storm.

"The limousines are waiting in the back. But let's move quickly, before the press and the paparazzi make their way back there," Storm said addressing her and the rest of the family.

Storm led the way out of the rear of the church. Brooke, with the kids secure in her arms, followed closely. She emerged from the dimness of the church into the light of day.

Brooke paused for a moment and took in her surroundings as her eyes adjusted to the light. She felt like a warrior in the midst of a war, with her most prized possessions in her arms. She had won this battle, but she knew more were coming. After this difficult one, she was ready for the next.


	7. Chapter 7

trueinspiration, SlytherinGirl0220, and all the others that have submited reviews and emailed me thank you so much. I truly appreciate it. And thanks for following me on this sad journey, I promise the whole story isn't as depressing as the beginning.

While studying the report Thorne had sent her, Brooke idly tapped her fingers on her desk. With a brilliant thought, her fingers flew across the keyboard with a message that succinctly got her point across. She hit send and mentally crossed one more item off her to-do-list. She picked up the next pile of paper on her desk. Sifting through the pile, she found the two documents she was looking for.

These two legal documents weighed heavily on her mind. How did she want to handle this? One document allowed her to surprise and stun her opponent. Initially catching him or her off guard, but allowing him or her to catch-up, if he or she could, in time. Or she could use the sneaky, backdoor approach. Before her opponent knew what hit him or her, everything would be signed, legal, and there would be no legal recourse. Decisions, decisions, but she needed to make one soon because time was ticking away. She needed- - she paused the stillness of the room alerted her to trouble.

Brooke spun around in her leather swivel chair to find the makeshift play area in her room empty. She had created the area for her daughter and grandson to busy themselves while she worked. She quietly crept around her spacious suite to catch the toddlers red-handed. She pushed in the walk-in closet door, praying it didn't make too much noise.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, piercing the silence surrounding the room.

Little Eric and Hope screamed, frightened by Brooke's sudden appearance.

Keeping her laughter inside, she repeated her question.

"Nothin'," Little Eric said innocently, wearing the shirt Ridge wore to their first wedding.

She had hidden that shirt in the back of her wardrobe. She shook her head.

"Nuttn," Hope concurred with her nephew, dressed in the very first gown Ridge had ever designed for Brooke.

"It looks to me like you two are up to something," Brooke countered.

Guiltily Little Eric looked everywhere but at her. Hope followed his lead.

"Are you supposed to be in here?"

They shook their heads.

"Granma, are you gonna yell at me like Mommy does when I'm bad?" Little Eric asked softly.

Her heart broke upon hearing her grandson's words. She walked deeper into the closet and got down on eye level with Little Eric and Hope. Reaching out and touching both their faces, she reassured them.

"I'm not going to scream or yell at you. And neither of you is bad," she said, tilting their heads up to look at her. "I love you, but you scared me when I couldn't find you. Okay?"

They both nodded and murmured, "Kay."

"Now give me a hug and kiss."

Little Eric and Hope hugged her as tight as their little arms allowed and showered her face with sloppy, wet kisses.

Grabbing the kids, she laid them on the floor of her spacious closet and a tickling war ensued. Laughter and squeals reverberated around the room.

"Am I interrupting a private tickling session or can anyone join in?" Ridge questioned from the doorway of the closet.

"Unca Ridge," Little Eric shouted, crawling from underneath his Grandma and running to Ridge.

Ridge opened his arms and caught the running toddler and threw him in the air.

"Hey, Buddy," Ridge greeted his nephew.

"Hello, Ridge," Brooke said while she helped Hope stand upright.

"Hey Logan, Hope."

Suddenly turning shy, Hope whispered something that sounded vaguely like a hello.

"Playing dress up, Logan? I thought you were suppose to be working?"

"This is break time. Why aren't you working?"

"It's break time and I thought I would stop by and see if anyone would be interested in helping me get over my creative block by accompanying me to the zoo?"

The kids cheered.

"Ridge," Brooke pleaded. She had a ton of work to do.

"Pwease," Little Eric begged.

"Pwease, Mama," Hope said imitating her nephew, complete with puppy dog eyes.

"Please, I'll throw in Mc D's for lunch," Ridge asked joining the crowd.

Little Eric and Hope licked their lips at the sound of their favorite word and eatery.

Brooke laughed. "Fine, but we have to be back before it's dark."

"Yes, ma'am." Ridge agreed, saluting Brooke. "Let's get out of these clothes so we can go."

Brooke and Ridge helped the kids take off the adult clothing.

With their clothing arranged nicely, Ridge sat Little Eric on the ground and took his hand. He held out his other hand to Hope. "Let's go get the car ready while Mommy gets the snacks ready?"

Hope looked from her Mommy to the man she recognized, but didn't really know. With an encouraging nod from her Mommy, Hope happily ran to Ridge, took his hand, and the threesome departed.

Rehanging her evening gown and Ridge's shirt, Brooke reminisced on happier times. But her subconscious mind interrupted her conscious thoughts, how could she remember the happy times or go to the zoo when her babies were dead. She quickly walked out of the closet and headed directly for her balcony.

Her gaze swiftly found the ocean as she thought about Ric and Bridget and all the happy times they were now not going to be apart of. Hope's first trip to the zoo. Now that she thought about it, Ridge had taken Ric and Bridget on their first trips to the zoo also. It almost seemed like history was repeating itself, but she would not allow that to happen. This time she and her kids would have a happy ending.

Her focus moved to the driveway. Placing the car seats in his Range Rover, Ridge had the kids doing tasks to "help" him. With the sun shining in her face and her squinting, for a moment she could imagine that that was Ric and Bridget down there with him. When they were dating and first got married, Ridge and the kids would get the car ready for the trip while she was in charge of jackets and snacks. Brooke lifted her hand to shield her face and the illusion and the memory disappeared.

Ridge started waving to her and Little Eric and Hope followed suit. She waved back and vowed to make this day about the two kids she had here and now with her and just for a few hours not have all her thoughts consumed with the other two.

"Logan, let's get this show on the road," Ridge yelled at her.

She could see the toddlers nod in agreement.

"I'll be right down," she shouted back.

She walked off the balcony, locked the doors, and headed downstairs for what she prayed would be a few Bridgetless and Ricless hours. She prayed that request didn't make her an awful mother.


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize for the late update, I'll make it up to you by posting another brand, spanky new chapter on Monday.

"I too big for a stroller, Mama," a sleepy Little Eric reminded Brooke as she lowered him into the back of the two seater stroller.

"I know, baby, but just rest here for a moment for me, then you can get out. 'Kay?" she requested as she brought the blanket up to his chin and kissed his cheek.

"Kay," he whispered and in the next second he was asleep.

Brooke stood up and looked at Ridge. "So where are we going to eat? Cause I'm starving."

Ridge pushed the stroller forward and said, "One of the workers told me there was a family Italian restaurant down the street."

"Well push on, sir," Brooke grinned.

Ridge smiled back.

A short while later, they arrived at the restaurant, which was nearly empty, and seated themselves.

They quickly perused the menu and ordered.

"So Little Eric is calling you 'Mama' now?" Ridge inquired.

Brooke thanked the waitress for their drinks and took a sip of her coke before responding. "On occasion. It's only natural with it only being he, Hope, and I in the house."

"How does Amber feel about that?"

"Well for her to know that she would have to actually come over to the house or call."

"She hasn't been over to see Little Eric or talked to him?"

"The one time I put him on the phone, she had a two second conversation with him and he handed me back the phone. Amber said, 'It was too hard to talk to him. Little Eric reminded her too much of Ric.'" Brooke replied, shaking her head.

"Brooke, Little Eric has been living with you for two and a half months, and she hasn't seen him?" Ridge asked in stunned disbelief.

She shook her head. "Although she does call occasionally to subtly ask when I'm going to have Ric legally declared dead. And when I say subtle, I mean Amber Moore's version of subtle."

Ridge's response was interrupted by the waiter returning with the food.

After a few bites, Brooke turned to Ridge, "What were you going to say about Amber?"

"I've seen her and mother conspiring with Jonathan. I think Amber is going to have Rick declared dead—"

"That way she can get her hands on his estate."

"Have you changed anything?"

"Nope."

Ridge and Brooke laughed.

Dinner continued on a nice note with light, flowing conversation.

After checking on the kids one last time, Brooke allowed the smooth ride of the Range Rover to lull her into a state somewhere between mellowness and sleep. She contemplated the day. She remembered the prayer she uttered before leaving the house this morning; and was happily surprised at how it was answered.

Her day had been filled with tons of talk about Ric and Bridget just the opposite of what she requested. But Ridge brought up Ric and Bridget as they walked around the zoo. He was great at remembering which animals had stunned, amazed, delighted, and frightened Ric and Bridget when they had first brought them to the zoo. Ridge's memories enchanted Little Eric and Hope. And she had to admit they filled her with joy as Ridge's stories sent her memory into overdrive recalling things that had long been forgotten. On this day, it had felt like she had her four kids all with her.

She opened her eyes slightly and threw covert glances at Ridge. She watched as he quietly tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the almost inaudible music. Brooke wondered if he ever thought about their other kids.

In the weeks following Ric and Bridget's disappearance, people came out of the woodworks offering her their sympathies and condolescenes. At times she had wanted to shout, this isn't the first time I've been here. I've been here twice before.

Her mind could instantly recall lying in the hospital bed, Ridge's engagement ring on her finger, and the doctor telling her that she has lost her baby. The pain that consumed her when the doctor said those words. She wondered if Ridge had felt like that. Felt like, he was in constant, never ending pain. If he did, they never spoke of it, or of their feelings of losing their first-born.

When the doctor first placed Ric in her arms, she cried for all that she had lost and all she had gained. She knew Eric, the doctor, and nurses reduced her tears to first time motherhood and hormones, but she knew it was more than that. She shed tears because the baby in her arms was her literal first-born child, but he wasn't her eldest or her first child.

She wept for her eldest that she never got to hold in her arms, whom never got to play protector to Ric, whom she never got a chance to see, touch, kiss, sing a lullaby, or whisper "I love you" to. A baby that was never permitted the chance to see the blueness of the sky and ocean; the beige-tan color of the sand; to feel the warmth of the sun on his or her skin; the feel of her lips on his or her cheeks or the feel of shifting, wet sand underneath his or her tiny feet.

Losing the second baby brought the same feelings rearing back. She had foolishly believed that maybe this time she would be better prepared since she had unfortunately gone through this before, but she was sadly mistaken. No parent could ever be prepared for the death of his or her child. Even with all the ecstasy Bridget and Ric had brought into her life, the loss of her second child devastated her. And her devastation was made greater because Ridge doubted the validity of the baby's existence. Bridget and Ric were the only two things that truly got her through that dark, dark time in her life. She couldn't wallow in bed and let the darkness consume her when they needed breakfast, wanted to play, and mostly needed her love to help them through the disappearance of their dad, Ridge.

She had lost four kids. She would never wish that on her worst enemy. But she did take comfort in the fact that at least they were all together. Ric and Bridget were now with their brothers, sisters, or brother and sister that they had never seen before and rarely, if ever heard about.

Her deep thoughts ended as Ridge pulled into the driveway. The time had past that swiftly. They each gently took out a sleeping toddler and headed inside.

Sighing, Brooke laid Hope on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Ridge asked, lying Little Eric on the bed also.

"I dread waking them up to give them a bath," she replied.

"Then don't we'll give them the world famous Ridge Forrester's one-minute bath," he responded, as he walked into her bathroom and returned promptly with two washcloths.

Brooke smiled as he handed her a washcloth. She remembered the nights she and Ridge were too tired after a day with Ric and Bridget to give them a bath and Ridge one night came up with this idea. At first the mom in her was appalled at the idea of just wiping off her dirty child's face, hands, and feet then putting him or her in pajamas, but her weariness overcame that objection and Ridge's one-minute baths came in handy in a pinch.

After undressing and dressing Hope, she carefully laid her on the right side of the bed. Ridge finished putting Little Eric's pajamas on and was picking him up to carry him to his room, when she stopped him.

"He sleeps in here with me," Brooke informed him.

Ridge laid Little Eric next to Hope, but Brooke redirected him and he laid him on the left side of the bed.

"They each like to have a side of me to themselves," she said, answering his unasked question.

Ridge nodded and for a moment they just stood and watched the two babies sleep peacefully.

Rubbing his eyes, Ridge pointed to the bedroom door. Brooke nodded, grabbed the baby monitor, and followed him out the room.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as they reached the kitchen, Brooke started the coffee while Ridge got the mugs, spoons, milk, and sugar out.

"So what brought you over here today?"

"Creative block?"

"Where are Taylor and the kids to help with that?"

"The kids are out of school for some teachers' conference so they're visiting their Grandpa and Uncle in San Luis Obispo."

"And you didn't go—"

"Work," he said with a knowing smile.

"Ah, the joys of in-laws living close, but not too close," she returned.

"Exactly."

The timer on the coffee pot went off and Brooke poured them a mugful of nice, steaming, hot coffee. They drank their coffee in the tranquil, silence of the kitchen.

"So what's the real reason, you came over?" she asked.

"The words I spoke at the funeral were true. I can't remember the last real conversations I had with either Ric or Budge," he told her as he fiddled with his mug. "Kids that taught me about fatherhood, that I would leave work early to spend time with. Now as adults, I can't remember the last meaningful thing I said to two people who once rivaled the love I had for you."

Taking a deep breath and keeping her face clear of her thoughts; she let him continue with his revelations.

"I'm seeing a therapist, well actually a psychiatrist."

Upon hearing that, Brooke's head popped up and she stared at the man across the counter from her. Who was this man? And where was the real Ridge Forrester?

Ridge looked up and returned her stare. "Go ahead and ask."

"Who? What? How? Please tell me you aren't seeing Taylor or Pierce," she couldn't even believe this.

"Don't even joke about Pierce," he scowled. "I'm seeing a Dr. Marlena Evans. James recommended her. She has a practice outside of LA and she's never met Taylor so I feel like I have a clean slate. Three times a week, she's helping me deal with my guilt and helping me face facts."

Three times a week, she mouthed.

"Yes, three times," he repeated. "This all started one day when I was feeling a little frustrated. So I took a walk around the building and ended up at the day care, by the way a great idea."

Brooke nodded.

"I stood at the window, watching the kids playing, then my eyes were drawn to the back of the room and there sat Little Eric quietly playing by himself with a truck. I thought, 'There's my grandson.' Then I corrected myself and said, 'No, he could have been my grandson,' but I knew in my heart and subconscious that I was right the first time."

Ridge looked up and looked her dead in the eyes. "And that was the spark that started it all. From that day on from 3:15 to 3:45, I could be found in the daycare."

Try as she might, she couldn't keep the shock and amazement out of her face and eyes.

"I noticed today how Hope would look to you or Little Eric before she came to me or accepted anything from me. And it hurt. I hate the man who is her father. I hate that he took advantage of you when you were down," the fire in Ridge's eyes was blazing as he spoke.

"But he—"

Ridge held up his hand to stop her from continuing. "I know you were in a bad place because of me, but that still didn't give him a right to take advantage of you."

Once again, she wondered who this man was. Taking blame for something was not a Ridge Forrester thing. She wondered if Dr. Marlena Evans dabbled in magic.

"But we're family and I want Hope to look at me, the same way Little Eric does," he finished finally.

She could no longer hold her tongue. "What does Taylor and your mom think of this?"

Sipping his cool coffee, Ridge took his time answering her. "They don't know."

"Ridge," Brooke pleaded. "I don't want to know anything your wife and mother don't know."

Ridge nodded. "I told you first because I went to therapy because of the guilt I felt and feel about my relationship or rather lack of relationship I had with Ric and Bridget. For all intents and purposes, I went to a memorial service of two strangers. That won't happen with Little Eric and Hope. And don't worry; I'm going to tell Doc as soon as she gets back. I just thought you should be the first to know because—" Tears flowed down his cheek.

Brooke took her hand and wiped his tears. She walked over to him and laid her forehead against his. "I know."

And she did. They were two parents dealing with the guilt, the things left unsaid, the things they wish they could undo to their deceased children.

"You better go," she whispered.

"Tomorrow the beach," he said, walking to the front door.

"Ridge," Brooke cried. "I have to get work done."

Ridge paused at the door and turned to her, "Logan, don't be a spoiled sport. Be ready with food at 11AM." He quickly closed the door without her getting another word in.

Shaking her head and grinning, Brooke locked the door. She went back into the kitchen, poured out the coffee, and put the mugs and coffee pot in the sink. She turned off the lights and headed up the stairs.

What a strange day this had been. She couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around everything that Ridge revealed and her feelings about it all.

She opened her patio doors and waved to Ridge. He flashed his lights twice and drove off. She watched him until she could no longer see his taillights. Ridge Forrester had become an enigma, a stranger to her. Maybe you could teach an old dog new tricks, she mused. Ruffling turned her attention back inside her room, she stepped inside and saw Little Eric turn and reach out for her, whimpering in his sleep.

Locking the patio doors, Brooke ran into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas, an old shirt of Ric's and a pair of Budge's pajama pants. She crawled into her California king bed from the bottom and slid in between her two sleeping angels. Finding her in bed next to him, Little Eric attached himself to her side. She kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you," and turned and did the same to Hope. Hope then snuggled into her other side. Brooke sighed contented. She was right where she should be, where she belonged.


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

A new servant Brooke hadn't met before opened the door to the Forrester estate.

"They are in the library waiting, Ms. Logan," the male of indeterminate heritage and age said to her.

"Thank you," she said pleasantly, and with her head held high, she walked down the hallway to the library.

Upon opening the doors, she perused the room. She instantly noticed the whole Forrester clan had been called, even non-Forresters. Amber and Stephanie really pulled out all the stops inviting Tawny, April, and even Deacon. She smiled at what was coming.

Brooke greeted everyone in the room pleasantly. She took a seat in the front next to Amber.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry I had Ric declared legally dead, but I just- -I couldn't go on endlessly without some firm ending in sight," Amber explained to her, complete with puppy dog eyes.

The various things Brooke was dying to do ran through her mind, but the thought of her mother whacking her upside her head if she did even one of those things caused her to nod and pat Amber's hand.

"Amber, sometimes you have to do what's best for you," she replied.

Taking this as a sign of Brooke's approval, Amber smiled and turned in the other direction to talk to her mother.

Ugh, Brooke thought. She couldn't even spend two seconds and ask about Little Eric. She couldn't pretend like she cared about him. She shook her head; no, she couldn't allow herself to go down that path.

"If you're ready to begin," Connor asked of them, but mainly to her.

She nodded.

"Just so you know. I'm going to read the first line of Ric's will, skip over the legal jargon, and then continue on to his bequeathments," he informed the family.

Connor cleared his throat. "'I, Eric Forrester, Junior, being of sound mind do declare this as my last will and testament. I bequeath all my possessions to my son, Eric Forrester III.' So reads the last will and testament of Eric Forrester, Junior," he concluded.

A big grin shone on Amber's face. Brooke could see and hear the dollar signs bouncing around her head. She was amazed that Tawny could control herself from not jumping up and dancing. How did Rick ever get involved with the money hungry, trailer trash Moore family? How was Becky ever related to them?

"How soon will Rick's estate be turned over to me as the baby's guardian?" Amber asked, sounding eager.

Out of the corner of her eye, Brooke saw Ridge shake his head. From the looks of Stephanie's face, she wasn't too happy with Amber's question or maybe it was the eagerness.

"And more importantly, what does his estate consist of?" Tawny questioned.

"I'm getting to that," Connor assured the Moore family. He took out another set of documents from his briefcase and quickly read them. "Ric's estate consists of a 2002 Cadillac Escalade, his clothing, and his jewelry."

Tawny jumped out of her seat. "What are you trying to pull here! Just cause my daughter don't have some fancy education, doesn't mean she's dumb or that I'm going to sit here and let you take advantage of her," Tawny shouted at Connor.

Brooke remained quiet in her seat and kept her eyes focused on Connor. She could feel some of the Forresters' eyes turn to her.

"Tawny, calm down. Let me explain," Connor said in a soothing tone.

Brooke knew she had chosen the right man for this job.

"Connor, I'm with Tawny. Ric's estate was much more vast then those items," Stephanie declared.

"No, Stephanie and Tawny, it wasn't."

Whispering and hushed voices started buzzing around the room.

"But what about his trust fund? Why isn't that mentioned?" Amber asked, close to tears.

"And his Forrester stock?" Tawny called out.

"Brooke, what are you trying to pull?" Stephanie demanded.

"Everyone just calm down and I will clear everything up," Connor firmly told the group gathered in the library.

"First, in regards to Ric's trust fund, his usage of the funds where dependent on a number of factors including: his attending college and his living either on campus or at a Forrester owned home or estate," Connor said.

"What!" Amber shouted, in tears.

"That's not true," Stephanie exclaimed.

"Yes, it is, Mother," Ridge stated, throwing himself into the battle that was about to begin.

Everyone's stares turned to him, minus Brooke's and Connor's.

"How do you know this Ridge?" his mother asked, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Brooke and I set up the trust funds after we got married. Ric nor Budge could truly touch their trust funds until they were 35 and that was only if they had been working consistently at the same job for the past five years. And they had to continue working for another ten after that or control of the trust fund would revert back to Brooke," Ridge said.

Taylor was fuming. Of course, Ridge was a part of this. Didn't it involve Brooke? When was she going to be free of this woman?

"Eric, did you know this?" Stephanie asked, demanding an answer from her estranged spouse immediately.

"I vaguely remember Brooke and Ridge telling me," Eric said quietly.

"You vaguely remember?" Stephanie said in a heated voice.

"I assumed Brooke changed it once Ric got married," Eric stated.

Stephanie groaned. "How could you go along with this?" she asked her eldest son.

"What? The trust fund stipulations only insured that Ric and Budge couldn't just live off the Forrester money. They had to work, go to college, or do both. The goal was to make sure they were hard working adults who contributed to society, not some leaches or part of the non-working jet-setting rich kid set. It was the same thing you and Dad wanted for me, Kristen, Thorne, and Felicia," Ridge reminded his mother.

"So Amber and the baby can't get any of his trust fund?" Tawny asked.

Connor shook his head. "No, because technically the trust fund wasn't his. It was money that his mother allowed him to use as long as he complied with the stipulations of the trust fund. And Amber, the trust fund has reverted all trust fund money in your joint bank account back into an account controlled by Brooke."

"No," Amber cried.

Tawny was too caught up in the travesty of what had started out as "we're in the money" day to comfort Amber.

Taylor quickly crossed the room, happy to get away from her husband, and took Amber into her arms.

"What about the stocks? I know Brooke gave him five percent of Forrester stock," Tawny declared with confidence.

"That is true, but stipulations were attached when Ric signed to have the stocks put in his name," Connor countered.

"More stipulations?" Tawny sniveled. "UGH!"

"And these stipulations were, Connor?" Stephanie asked haughtily.

"Only Ric or Brooke with Ric's permission could vote the stocks and the stocks could not be used in any sort of settlement or as a settlement. And upon Ric's death, the stocks automatically transferred to his child or children and put in a trust. Brooke controlled the trust thus also the voting rights of the stocks until the child or children became of age and met the requirements of the trust," Connor concluded.

Upon hearing Connor's final words, Tawny let out a fury of words that would have made a sailor blush. Amber cried harder and Taylor did all she could to make sure Amber didn't have a total breakdown.

Talk was rampant throughout the room.

Stephanie walked up to Brooke and got directly in her face.

"You trashy, selfish whore! How dare you treat the mother of your grandchild like this!" Stephanie spat at Brooke.

Brooke stood up and looked her ex-mother-in-law directly in the eye. "I'm a trashy whore because I was protecting my son, his sister, their children, and their birthright. Out of the generosity of my heart, I set up trust funds for my kids and gave Ric stock in the company. They didn't earn one penny of that money, they never sweated for Forrester the way I have and had. I earned the money and the company," Brooke said in a rock steady tone.

"Yeah, on your back," Macy shouted out.

Without taking her eyes off Stephanie, she asked, "How much stock do you own in Spectra, Macy?"

Macy silently glared at Brooke.

"That's what I thought. I wasn't going to let some money hungry people sweep into my children's lives and take advantage of them and all I worked to create—"

"You mean what Eric and I worked to create. You stole this company from us," Stephanie reminded Brooke.

"Without BeLieF, Forrester wouldn't be where it is today. Without my lingerie line, we couldn't have afforded to open even half the stores that we have. It wasn't you, Eric, Thorne, or even Ridge that was down in that basement day after day, night after night, testing and retesting formulas. That was all ME. And if you hadn't been so greedy and selfish and tried to cheat me out of my fair share of BeLieF, I wouldn't be the major stockholder in a company that you and Eric built from the ground up. But maybe you didn't hear your mother when she told you, 'Cheaters never win,'" Brooke informed Stephanie.

She calmly brushed her hair out of her face with her fingers.

"Now, if you need anything please contact me through Megan."

Brooke picked up her purse, nodded at Connor and left the room.

"Slut," Macy shouted to her.

Thorne quickly shushed Macy.

Happy to leave behind Amber's wailing, Tawny's screaming profanities, and all the other emotions that were so incredibly tangent in the library, Brooke strode to the door like there was no tomorrow, until a hand spun her around.

"Stephanie, really, haven't we said everything we had to say to each other?" Brooke asked exasperated.

"Amber deserves money to raise Rick's son so what are you giving her?" Stephanie spat at her.

"Ah speaking of Little Eric," Brooke said, reaching into her purse and handing Stephanie a document, "here you go."

Stephanie quickly read the document. "There's no way in hell I will let you ruin another's child life. Look what happened to poor Ric and Bridget."

Brooke prayed silently for peace and calmness because she wanted to slap Stephanie silly. She exhaled slowly. "The children you claimed to love died in a tragic accident, but I'm sure they'd be delighted to know their Aunt Stephanie, who had lost a child of her own, was throwing their deaths in their mother's face. Classy Stephanie, real classy. But you're right, Amber doesn't have to sign away her parental rights and allow me to adopt Little Eric. We can proceed directly to the custody battle of all custody battles. Where every Forrester secret will be plastered all over the pages of the Enquirer, Star, US Weekly, the Mirror, People."

"You wouldn't dare," Stephanie said vehemently.

"Where would it all begin? Maybe at the beginning when a man old enough to be my father, who also once dated my mother and was the father of my ex fiancé and grandfather of my miscarried baby, wooed me. And me being so unaccustomed to the attention was so flattered; I mistook my feelings for love and then was impregnated by Eric Forrester. Maybe then we could fast forward to me creating BeLieF or maybe when you guys tried to steal the rights away from me. Lawyers could bring out Bridget's paternity issues, Rick's shooting incident, Thorne's shooting incident," Brooke said.

She put a finger to her mouth, pretending like she was thinking of more incidents to recite.

Stephanie's face became redder and redder.

"We could talk about how you and Eric tried to take my kids, my many marriages to Ridge, the men I used to get over Ridge, maybe we can discuss how Eric only saw the kids at my insistence though he was a great father to his grown kids, then when the lawyer you've hired for Amber finishes dragging me through the mud then my lawyer can start on Amber. How she as an adult, hired to protect and watch Ric and Bridget, seduced and molested my teenage son, who was a virgin. I could kick myself for not having her charged with child molestation, damn Rick's puppy love feelings for her. She stole my baby's innocence and I let her get away with it. And then to add insult to injury after she allowed herself to get pregnant, I let you and Eric convince me to let her marry my son, whom she molested. My poor son."

"They were in love," Stephanie claimed.

Brooke took some deep breaths, ignoring Stephanie's statement.

"I will never forgive myself for the travesty that became Ric's life once I allowed Amber into it, but rest assured I won't let her do that to my Little Eric. I have nothing left to lose as you pointed out. My older children are dead and Little Eric is too young to understand all the mud slinging. And if there's one thing I've learned since this tragedy, began it is that Forrester can be run from anywhere. So you can get Massimo to threaten my family or me, but if she doesn't sign those papers, the battle will be on. That trailer trash, money hungry, child molester won't have any say or dealings with Little Eric," Brooke finished and slammed the door on her leave.


	11. Chapter 11

"I heard someone's adoption is going to be official soon," Ridge said, walking into Brooke's office and closing the door behind him.

Brooke grinned, nodding her head. "We're just waiting for the judge to set a court date."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you. As you can tell, I'm pretty excited."

Seeing the kids asleep on the bed, he walked over, pulled up the covers and kissed their cheeks. "Hope seems to be as bad of a sleeper as her sister."

"My back can testify to that."

Ridge grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and placed it on the floor. "Take off your blazer and get on the floor," he commented, cracking his knuckles.

"Am I the lucky recipient of the famous Ridge Forrester back rub?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Woo!" she exclaimed, taking off her blazer and quickly walking over to lay on the blanket.

"You don't know how lucky you are or how lucky I got with this technique," he informed her as he began to massage her back through her silk sleeveless shell.

"Ridge," she uttered with a mixture of laughter and disgust.

"What? It's true. It even worked on you a couple of times."

"No, it never did. I just let you think it did. I was going to make love with you anyway. Besides I was hip to your game," she giggled, enjoying her massage.

"What?"

"Storm hipped me to all your tricks. Just like you would've done for Kristen or Felicia if they were dating some scoundrel you didn't like."

"I was no scoundrel."

"You're right. You were more like a tomcat."

Ridge grunted.

She enjoyed these chats with Ridge. Every day he stopped by and talked to her about anything and everything. Sometimes about the past, both before and after she knew him. Sometimes they would talk about whatever was going on in the news, sometimes about work or the kids, or sometimes about nothing at all. She found herself looking forward to his visits, in spite of herself. "Mmm, right there," she groaned.

"Ah, I found the tension spot. Don't worry I'll get all the kinks out," he assured her, concentrating on her left shoulder blade area. "Logan, do you ever regret the past?" he asked, after a few minutes of silence.

And sometimes they discussed deep, thought provoking issues. "No," she answered quickly then explained. "If I hadn't worked that party, I never would have met you or your Father, which meant I wouldn't have had Ric or Bridget, or all of our wonderful, if not brief marriages, and I wouldn't have those two beautiful babies sleeping like angels up there on the bed. With all the heartache and pain our relationship in all its forms has put me through, it has also given me my greatest joys and triumphs. And to quote Dickens, 'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.' But I wouldn't change one single thing. Do you have regrets?"

"Countless, but that's natural. What I regret most was letting my male ego crow at the idea of raising my own biological son when I already had a son and daughter at home. Finding out Massimo was my biological father, really made me aware of who I am. I am Ridge Forrester because Eric Forrester raised me and loved me not because of the blood that runs through my veins, but unfortunately I learned that lesson too late for Ric's and Bridget's sakes."

"But if you hadn't remarried Taylor, you wouldn't have Phoebe or Stephie and I wouldn't have Little Eric or Hope, and I can't imagine a world without any of them and neither could you."

"I know. I know. I just regret making some very pivotal choices."

Lifting her head off her arms, she turned to Ridge, "Me, too. But at least, you can acknowledge those mistakes and become a better person for them. Some people go their whole lives and never learn. Plus, it's like you said, 'regrets are a part of life.'"

Ridge continued her massage in silence when she lowered her head. The comfortable silence and the long day was lulling Brooke to sleep, until he broke the tranquility.

"You know this is all your fault."

"How so?" she mumbled.

"If you hadn't been so attractive that night I would have no regrets."

"Attractive. Ha! I was wearing a catering uniform, possibly the most unattractive outfit I've ever worn."

Ridge shook his head, although she couldn't see him. "You were hot."

"Please."

"No, you were and I wasn't the only one to notice."

"Ridge- -"

"Did you really think those appetizers you were serving were so good that those men had to have some every time you came back from the kitchen?"

She shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't even noticed the men. "When I looked in your eyes, I didn't see anyone else," she said seriously, then quickly switched to a teasing tone. "What could I have worn that was less attractive?"

"A burka with a veil so I wouldn't have noticed your eyes- -"

"You can still see the eyes- -"

"No, you should have worn a full facial veil. Then I never would have glanced your way."

"Oh, please, sell that to someone who doesn't know you. You hate mysteries. You're the man who would have Ric and Bridget help you search the house for your birthday and Christmas gifts."

He laughed. "You're right, I would have stuck to you like glue trying to get a glimpse underneath the veil. As it was, I periodically wondered what it would take to get you out of that ill-fitting uniform and into- -" he stopped.

"Into what?" she grinned. "Ridge, you naughty boy."

"What?" he asked.

"You know what?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure, I don't."

"You're the one with a dirty mind, Logan, I was going to say into one of my designs. I can't believe you're raising impressionable minors with a mind like that."

"If I didn't know you better, I would almost believe that's what you were going to say."

"If you remember, I was with Caroline."

"Yeah," she said wistfully, "we always had the worst timing."

"I don't think two people could have had worse timing. But at least after some time and distance, we've emerged as best friends."

"Much to the disgust of your Mother and wife."

"I can't help that my best friend is a chick or that she's a bad influence on me."

Brooke laughed. "And that you used to sleep with."

"I don't remember much sleeping going on," he teased.

"Ridge," she whined.

"Ridge," he mimicked. "When did you become such a fuddy duddy? Is this what old age has done to you? Made you a prude? You know what you need?"

"No, please tell me, Mr. Forrester, in all your wisdom, what is it that I need?" Brooke asked, sitting up and facing him.

"A man, then you wouldn't be saying, 'Oh, Ridge,' with your hands clenched over your heart. A real man this time, one who wouldn't be afraid of me or to stand up to me and the rest of the family."

Brooke threw her head back and laughed out loud. "That's the last thing I need or on my mind. Besides, men our age aren't looking for a woman with a preschooler and a toddler and I'm not in the market for any more kids."

"Your true love could walk through the door."

"No, he couldn't. I don't know if I believe in true love any more. If I get married again when the kids are a lot older, I would marry for companionship."

"Companionship?" he asked in disbelief. Was this his Logan talking? He expected an answer like that from Taylor or Kristen, but not a fiery, passionate woman like his Logan. "What about love?"

"Love, too, but that can come later, companionship first."

Ridge shook his head. "Where's the passion in companionship?"

"I would gladly take companionship over love and passion any day. Companionship means that they respect me, will stand by my side, defend me, and be there for me. Love doesn't guarantee that and passion fades in time," she replied firmly, as if she had given her answer a lot of thought.

His brown orbs stared into her green ones. "I'm so sorry." He had done this to her.

Reaching out her hand, she rubbed his arm. "Ridge, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes, there is. You can't- -"

"Unca Ridge," a sleepy voice said from the bed.

"Unc Rid," Hope screeched, pushing off the blankets, jumping off the bed and flying into Ridge's arms.

"Hello, Princess. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded and buried her face in his neck.

"Hope, no more jumping off the bed," Brooke told her daughter as her son slowly made his way to Ridge. "Hope," she said again when the toddler didn't respond.

"Yes, Mama."

"Thank you."

Little Eric fell into Ridge's arms.

"How would you two like pizza for dinner?" Ridge asked the two bundles of joy in his arms.

The kids screamed.

"Ridge, don't you have to go home soon?"

"Nope, I was banished from the house for Phoebe's and Steph's slumber party. I was told not to come home until everyone was asleep." Turning his attention away from Brooke and back to the kids, he asked, "So do you want pepperoni and cheese?"

"Yes," they responded in unison.

"Three for pepperoni," Ridge informed Brooke.

Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Late night pizza calls don't fall off like they use to."

Patting his stomach, Ridge replied, "I know, but I feel like living dangerously. Mommy, order the pizza. Where are the toys?"

Little Eric and Hope scrambled off his lap and dove under their mother's bed and shoved out toys. Brooke watched Ridge pulled into a rousing game of cops, robbers, and Barbies as she ordered the pizza. Some days, she really felt Ric and Bridget smiling down on her, on all of them. And this evening had turned this day into one of those times.


	12. Chapter 12

Making his way into the park, Ridge sat on the bench watching them unnoticed. Brooke looked so young and burden free in her jeans and alma mater sweatshirt, as she ran from swing to swing pushing Little Eric and Hope. At the office, she was still confident and in charge, but there was alight missing in her eyes, a spark that used to be present now only appeared in the presence of her two remaining children. And now here he was to take some of that light away again.

"Unca Ridge," Little Eric yelled, running to him as fast as his legs could carry him.

Ridge stood up and opened his arms. Seconds later, he swept the little boy up and threw him in the air. A minute later, he did the same for Hope. After hugs, kisses, and pleasantries were exchanged, the kids squirmed to be released to explore the jungle gym and slides. "Watch out for Hopey, Eric," he cautioned, as they ran off.

"Hello," Brooke greeted him after making sure the children were playing safely.

"Hi, yourself."

"What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the peace of the park while I wait for Thomas, Stephie, and Phoebe to finish karate lessons."

Brooke nodded. This park did bring a sense of peace The Eric Junior and Bridget Forrester Park. She'd decided to dedicate the park to her children since she promised Donna not to put their names on a headstone. This she felt, was a nice compromise. She hadn't told anyone about the park, this was just for her, Little Eric, and Hope. She still wasn't sure how Ridge found out. She'd been thinking about doing something similar for her two kids.

"How often do you think about them?" he asked.

"I think about Ric and Bridget all the- -"

Ridge shook his head. "No, not them, our other two."

Brooke paused, they had never talked about the children they lost. Never. How should she answer that? The unvarnished truth or the subtle truth? She was sick of sparing other's feelings only to have it come back at bite her later. "All the time. I think of who they would have been, who they would have looked like, what they would have been like. They are never far from my thoughts. Why? And more importantly why ask now? Do you even care?"

"Oh Logan, I cared. I cried. I love- -" Wiping the tears from his eyes, he started again. "I'm sorry for not being there for you, the last time. It wasn't because I didn't believe you. I just couldn't do it again. I remembered holding your hand at the hospital. Waiting for the doctor to give us the news. I had never been more afraid in all my life. I couldn't go through it all again- -"

Brooke was incensed. "But I could. I could stand to have my heart ripped out again and on top of that have to put up with Stephanie and Taylor saying I was lying and you just standing there, saying nothing. Do you know how that hurt me? How my husband, lover, best friend seemed to believe others' lies," she said, with a voice full of anger and hurt.

Fiddling with a piece of paper, he handed it to her.

"What is this?" she asked, opening the paper. "What the hell! What is this?" She couldn't believe what she was reading.

"We were talking about it in a session and I had to know. That letter appeared very conveniently ."

"You seemed to believe it at the time," she said bitterly.

He looked down at the ground.

"Oh wait is this another one of those you did believe me, but you didn't have the strength to go against your mom or Taylor again?" she asked sarcastically. Brooke read the paper and her eyes widened. "How is this possible! This is a lie."

Ridge shook his head. "That's what I thought, but the lab

double and triple checked it."

"How did this happen? This isn't possible. We never- -" She looked at him bewildered. Running her fingers through her hair stopped her from banging her head against the bench. She glanced over at her children happily playing without a care in the world. Taking a deep breath, she faced Ridge again. "Explain everything from the beginning," she demanded, her eyes daring him to look away.

"I had to know. One time, when I was at the house, I went into her room and grabbed her brush. I took it to the lab to be tested and those were the results. I'm just as shocked as you are."

"How long have you known?"

"I got the results right before I came here."

"How are you Ric's father? We never slept to- -"

Ridge looked away from her.

"We slept together," she said, raising her voice.

"Yes, once."

Shaking her head, she got up from the bench and paced. "I would have remembered. I was only unfaithful once with Eric."

"It was an accident- -"

"An accident? I accidentally had sex with you and I can't remember?"

"You were working hard in the lab, Dad thought you were too stressed so he slipped a relaxant in your wine- -"

"He did what?"

"He was just trying to help, Logan."

"I can't remember- -" she paused, "continue with your story."

"It made you a little loopy. Dad got called into the office and not knowing what Dad had done I kept refilling our wine glasses over dinner. Next thing I know, I'm having an erotic dream about you and me. And slowly I wake up to find you on top of me and as I come to the realization that it wasn't a continuation of my dream, you cry out Dad's name." Ridge shuddered.

Brooke's mouth dropped open.

"As gently as I could have, I pushed you off of me, you fell asleep a few minutes later, and I left."

"I don't remember one single thing about that night," she said with tears in her eyes. She had sex with Ridge and couldn't even remember. Ric was named after his Grandfather and not his father. Why couldn't she and Ridge keep their hands off each other? Though she was grateful that she at least thought he was Eric. She shook her head, she must have been really out of it to confuse those two bodies. All this time, she secretly thought Bridget was really Ridge's daughter but she hadn't dared have them retested. She didn't want to rock the boat. Bridget had a father in Eric for better or worse. Never in a million years would she have guessed that Ric was Ridge's biological son. Ugh! Sometimes her life was so damn strange. "How did you get Ric's hair sample?"

"He used her brush. Brooke- -" he stopped, he didn't know what to say to her. What could he say? That he was sorry. He wasn't sorry to know they had created a child together. He was, in fact, ecstatic to know they had a son, even if his knowledge of this miracle came too late.

Brooke's mind couldn't stop spinning. She had so many questions, so many thoughts, she didn't know where to begin. She figured she'd start with the one that wouldn't shut up. "What are we going to do?"

What are we going to do, indeed, thought Ridge.


	13. Chapter 13

I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving. And safe travels if you're traveling!

"Ridge, what's going on?" Taylor asked while brushing her hair at the vanity.

Looking up from his sketch pad, Ridge pondered how to answer her question. It would be so easy to slip into his old ways and avoid the question. But no, he wasn't going to do that. He would be honest. "Nothing is going on Doc besides the fact that my two eldest children are still dead." He was honest with a bit of anger and sarcasm thrown in. How dare she act like she didn't know what was wrong? "I'm sorry I'm not grieving fast enough for you," he added curtly.

"Ridge," she sighed, looking at him via the mirror. "I know you miss them and love them. We all do. But have you stopped to think how your dad feels when you make those statements?"

"Screw Dad."

"Ridge?" she said, shocked.

"I'm not going to bury my feelings about Ric and Bridget in order to make other people feel better. I'm the one who delivered Bridget and changed her first diaper. I was the one who taught Ric to tie his shoes and write his dad. Me, not Dad. But just like Dad, I failed them and forever I must live with that knowledge. It haunts me. The same way you were haunted with the things you could have done differently when we thought our daughter was dead."

Taylor stopped brushing her hair. She tried not to dwell on that dark period in their lives when her baby had been gone.

"Only with their deaths have I found the courage to deal with what they meant to me and how I let them down, and as great as having Thomas, Stephie, and Phoebe is, it doesn't replace what I've lost."

She honestly couldn't understand why Ridge purposefully kept creating an imaginary link between himself and Brooke. She would swear that they were involved again, except Stephanie assured her that Brooke practically shunned the

Forresters and kept Hope and Little Eric to herself. This information did a lot to soothe her heart, but she was still ill at ease with Ridge's insistence to live in this fantasy world where he and Brooke had kids. His only child with Brooke died over two decades ago with Brooke's miscarriage. How could she put an end to this nonsense? She loved Ric and Bridget and her heart broke that they lost their lives at such young ages. She even felt sorry for Brooke, but enough was enough. She had tried seduction, crying, being understanding, anger, but none of it worked. Nothing. He needed to snap out of it. "Ridge, what about the kids? You're confusing them with all this talk about Bridget and Ric being your kids."

"When our kids are old enough and mature enough, I'll explain it all to them."

"What exactly are you going to explain?" Her anger came through loud and clear. "Why are you trying to create a parental relationship with Ric and Bridget that never truly existed? Yes, you were Ric's step-father for a little while and for a few years you thought you were Bridget's biological father, but that's been years ago. They've spent the majority of their lives as Eric's kids and now you're trying to rewrite history, hurting your father, your mother, myself, the kids, Ric's and Bridget's memories, and the rest of the family. My children can live happy lives without being drawn into the Brooke and Ridge saga," she finished, throwing her brush on the vanity and standing up to face him.

"Taylor, do you even think it's possible that our kids can growup without knowing about my relationship with Brooke- -"

"Heaven forbid, they not know about it," Taylor exclaimed. "I guess I can count on her being part of our lives twenty years from now. Great!"

Ridge threw his sketchpad on the floor and raked his fingers through his hair. "Logan has been a part of my life longer than you have and she's my friend and I expect her to be part of my life and my kids' lives until the day I die." Jumping out of bed, he hastily put on his robe. "Here are some other things that are not changing: Brooke

being part of my life, and Ric and Bridget being my kids. I might have only legally been their father for a little while, but that little while changed and shaped my whole life. I'm the father I am today to our kids because of them- -"

"Thomas is your firstborn and you're going to usurp him from that position because you're feeling guilty cause Ric didn't think the ground you walked on was paved with gold when he died," she shouted.

"Yes, because that's how it was before he came along until you decided that I had to choose between being part of his life or having him growing up thinking Thorne was his father."

"I didn't force you to choose."

Ridge laughed. "No, your uncontrollable jealousy of Brooke and the family we had did. If I didn't give you and Thomas all of my attention then I couldn't be a part of his life at all. You wouldn't allow our son to be part of the life I already had with a step-mother, older brother, and older sister. Are you that jealous of Brooke? You know she would have gladly accepted Thomas, she would have loved him like she loved Ric and Bridge. But that wasn't good enough for you and you couldn't even find it in your heart to extend the same love and courtesy to Bridget and Ric. Are you jealous of her ability to love and accept people regardless of who their parents are or where they came from- -"

"I am not jealous of that whore, who slept her way through this family. She's filthy and I can't believe you would even think of saying that she's a better person than me. And if you were trying to convince me that you weren't involved with her again...you've failed. Once again she's worked her voodoo on you. You're claiming her kids regardless of the fact that they have a father. You're defending her left and right like she's some saint. While all she's done since her kids died is stolen Amber's son and raised the daughter she had with her dead daughter's husband. I am so damn sick of her being the third, ever present person in this marriage. For once in her pathetic adult life, she's trying to do the right thing and heal

without leaning on a Forrester man, but you just won't let her do that. Maybe you two work voodoo on each other. I don't understand this. She's going through a rough patch, just let her be for the sake of the family."

"A rough patch?" he roared.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant a very difficult period in her life that no mother should ever have to go through- -"

"But that's not what you said. Have you even once been to her house to offer your help?"

"Of course I have- -"

Ridge shook his head. "No, you couldn't have or if you did you didn't mean it because then we wouldn't be having this conversation. You wouldn't be worried that a woman who can't find the bodies of her presumed dead children, mind you not the first set she's lost, but the second set, is out to become a Forrester again. The Forresters aren't gods, although my mother would like people to think we are. We're just a normal family. Logan isn't the devil trying to destroy this family. I introduced her to the family and almost made her a part of it- -"

"And she made sure your dad closed the deal."

He laughed hysterically. "I like how my father is so innocent in that relationship. I bet you would have a different opinion if your dad started dating Felicia. Would you think it was okay? I bet your brother wouldn't. Would you think Felicia was some pariah trying to become part of your family?" Taking a deep breath, he stared at his wife for a moment then began again. "Logan is and always will be friend."

"How would you feel if I was as close to my ex as you are to Brooke?"

"If you shared the history with him that Logan and I shared then I would question the kind of person you were if you didn't have some sort of relationship with that person."

"You'd be jealous," she countered.

"No, I wouldn't. I would understand, which, sadly is something you're lacking. I don't know now if you've never had compassion for other people or my mother talked you out of showing any to people she's deemed unworthy. And I'm not sure which is worse. But something's got to give."

"Or?" Taylor demanded, angrier than she had ever been before.

"Or?" A thousand words raced through his mind. "You need to make an appointment with Dr. Evans."

"You think I need counseling?" She couldn't believe this. He thought she needed to see a psychiatrist.

"I think this marriage needs it," he said with finality as he walked out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope you all had a great Thanksigiving. There's only 25 days until Christmas. YIPEEE!

"How's therapy going?" Brooke asked, looking through Ridge's designs.

"Good, thanks for asking. You know, I met Marlena's daughter, Belle, and her boyfriend, Shawn Douglas. They grew up together and fell in love in high school," Ridge informed her.

"This is all a part of counseling? The love life of Dr. Evans' daughter," she joked.

"Hardy, har, har. I was sitting next to her in the reception area."

Both their thoughts went to Bridget and Ric.

"Of all the things they could have inherited from me, why was it choosing the wrong partner and being so die-hard loyal to aforementioned wrong person," Brooke complained.

"Excuse me?"

"You were one of the good ones, but always at the wrong time."

"I was the best one," he replied cattily, "They would have found the right spouses eventually."

"Like you and Taylor?"

"Yeah," he chuckled sarcastically, "we're so right, we're separating."

"What!" Brooke said shocked. Ridge and Taylor were the couple that were going to be together until they died.

"We're separating. We've been in counseling and I've decided, for now, it's best if we don't live in the same house until our marriage gets back on track or rather becomes the marriage I thought I had."

She was speechless. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know. But it's amazing what you see when you pull your head out of the sand."

Brooke grinned. "It's nice of you to join us up here." She lost the grin. "Ridge, I'm so sorry."

Ridge shrugged his shoulders. "Things will work out, the way they're meant to. What do you think of my designs?"

Taking the hint to change the subject, she responded to his question. "These are great."

"Thanks, I've been inspired by two little people better known as Eric and Hope."

Smiling brightly, Brooke nodded her head. "They can inspire you better than anything else in the world."

"Yes, they can."

"Tomorrow is Little Eric's court date to finalize his adoption. Would you still like to come?"

"I would love to. And speaking of adoption. How would you like to make it six for six?" he asked with a grin.

"Six for six?" she repeated confused.

"Yes."

"Six for- - Ridge," she cried.

"I'm serious."

"No, you're not. Remember you're married with three kids and based on Taylor's reaction to Morgan's pregnancy I know she wouldn't be thrilled at the idea of you adopting kids with another woman, least of all me."

"Ah, but you didn't say 'no'."

"I didn't think I had to since you're an intelligent man."

"Deacon gave up his parental rights to both Little Eric and Hope, right?"

Brooke nodded.

"That means I could adopt them both."

"When did Hope enter the picture? And regardless, NO, a world of nos." Putting aside the sketches, she grasped his hand. "Ridge, for the first time in what seems like three lifetimes, I have no ties to the Forresters, except for business ones. I'm not in love with a Forrester and after tomorrow, none of my children will be Forresters. This is my chance to make a clean break. One I should have made a long time ago."

"Little Eric will still be a Forrester."

"You're right, he will always be a Forrester, but after tomorrow, it'll be a middle name and his last name will be the same as mine and Hope's, Logan."

"You can't do that."

"Yes, Ridge, I can."

"Dad, the family all love Little Eric- -"

"And that won't change once he legally becomes a Logan. He'll be the same little boy you all know and love except with a different last name."

Abruptly Ridge stood up and paced the floor.

"Ridge, I didn't mean to upset you or hurt you. I just thought you would like to be there for Little Eric, as he, Hope, and I begin a new chapter of our lives."

"I'm not upset or hurt. I'm damn angry that you could be so selfish."

"Excuse me?" she asked, not sure she heard him correctly.

"You're being selfish."

"I am not being selfish. I'm trying to do what's best for my kids- -"

"What about me? I'm losing my grandson- -"

"Don't you dare throw that in my face. You were the one who didn't want to tell the rest of the family- - didn't want to tell your family about Ric's paternity," she said angrily.

"You were right the first time, we both belong to this family."

Brooke frowned but didn't say anything.

"It is best not to say anything, but that was when my grandson had the same last name as me." Ridge paused, stopped pacing, and stared into Brooke's eyes. "When you were pregnant with our first child, I wanted to name our son, Eric, or our daughter, Erica. I wanted our child to be named after Dad. He's a fine and man and it turned out that my son and my grandson are named after him. That knowledge warms my heart, it makes me feel closer to Ric. You can't change that."

"I'm not, his name will still be Eric."

Shaking his head, he stated, "Yes, it will be, but his name will no longer be Eric Forrester III and it needs to be."

Brooke walked away from her desk and turned her back to Ridge. "I really wish you would open your eyes and see things my way. This won't change your relationship with him or Hope," she said, frustrated and finally facing him.

"He's not a Logan," he yelled.

"And Ridge, you're not a Forrester," she countered in the same tone.

Both their eyes widened at their words.

"Well, if we're going to pull off the gloves, then let's pull off the gloves," he said with resolve. His eyes hardened in front of her.

"Ridge, I'm- -"

"Don't," he said, holding up his hand preventing her from saying anything more, "If you don't allow me to adopt Little Eric and Hope, I will tell Dad and the rest of the family that Ric was my son."

Shaking her head, she replied, "You wouldn't do that."

"Try me.

"Think about what you're saying. You would break your father's heart."

"You're breaking mine."

She couldn't believe this. How did a simple invitation disintegrate into this nightmare? "Taylor and Stephanie are not going to agree to this."

"I don't care. This is about my son and claiming and keeping what's left of him. And about giving Hope what she's never had, a dad. And we both know how important fathers are."

"This is emotional blackmail. Either I agree to your insane plan and hurt Taylor, your kids, and who knows who else. Or I don't agree and break Eric's fragile heart. How are you going to explain this?" she asked, trying to make him see reason.

"I don't have to," Stephanie Forrester's son informed her. Running his fingers through his hair, he decided to use a different approach. "Just as this is your second chance, it's mine, too. It's how it should have been all along. Me, being a part of all my kids' lives, instead of leaving one set behind for the sake of the other set."

"Little Eric and Hope aren't Ric and Bridget."

"I know that. Do you?"

"Of course I do. They are two entirely different people."

"Every time I see Little Eric getting ready to stomp his feet because he didn't get his way, I'm reminded of Amber and Tawny, God help us all," he said with a slight smile.

"And the way he smiles before he goes to sleep brings back the gentle smile I used to see on Becky's face. The tilt of his head when he's thinking about something is pure me, Dad, and Ric. And the twinkle in his eye is you, Logan. And when he's plotting some story to get out of trouble instantly sends images of Mother, Massimo, and Deacon through my mind. And Hope is a miniature version of you. She has your zest for life that Bridget didn't have, but she has the same fierce loyalty to those she loves." Ridge moved to the door and soundlessly opened it. "These kids are a combination of all of us and I don't want to lose that," he whispered and walked out.

Brooke looked at the side by side pictures of Ric and Bridget at the same age as Little Eric and Hope were now. Decisions, decisions. Damn you, Ridge Forrester, she thought, as tears streamed down her face. Damn you.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Two more minutes and dinner would be finished, Brooke thought as she stirred the macaroni and cheese.

"Good evening," Ridge greeted her as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good evening," she paused, "How did you get in?"

"The key under the flower pot," he replied casually, as he washed his hands and opened the oven.

"I wasn't expecting you- - what are you doing?" she asked as he turned off the oven and moved the pots to the back burners. "I'm trying to finish diner."

"This will be fine for tomorrow night."

"What?" she asked thoroughly confused.

"Unc- - Papa, we're ready," Ricky announced from the doorway of the kitchen with his coat on and Hope by his side.

"Ridge, what's going on? Where do they think we're going?"

"Go get your coat, the kids and I will meet you in the car," he commanded as he ignored her question and ushered the kids out the door.

Something strange was going on and she intended to find out what.

"Ridge, where are we going for dinner?" she asked, as the Range Rover took off.

"Ricky, Hope, how would you like to watch The Lion King?" Ridge asked.

"Yippee," they cried and eagerly reached for the headphones in the pockets in front of them. Ricky helped Hope put her earphones correctly.

Once Ridge was assured the kids were engrossed in the movie, he answered her question. "Dad called a family dinner."

"What?" She stared at Ridge in disbelief. "You are not seriously taking us over there."

Ridge continued to drive.

"Ridge Forrester, turn this car around now."

"No, you and the kids are part of my family so you have to be there."

"For the millionth time- -"

"'I'm not a member of your family,' yes I know and what do I say in response, you're the mother of six of my children which automatically makes you a member of the family."

She wanted to throttle him. Arrogant Ridge was rearing his ugly head again. "Will the mother of your other children be there?" she questioned angrily.

"No, I didn't think it would be appropriate to invite the woman I'm currently divorcing to a family dinner."

Her anger evaporated. "What are you talking about? You were- - are in therapy together?"

"Not anymore. To be truthful, after the second session I knew there was no hope."

"Ridge, I'm- -"

"Save it. It's okay. But you could have told me that she could be a bit self-righteous at times."

"I thought you knew and loved that about her."

Glancing at Brooke, he made sure she saw him rolling his eyes. "Sure you did. Nothing's hotter than a woman who criticizes every decision you make and 90 of the time thinks you're making the wrong ones. Hell, sometimes when Doc was talking, I swear I thought Mother was talking except in Doc speak."

Brooke started laughing so hard tears fell from her eyes.

"It's not funny," Ridge said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes, it is."

"It was creepy. Am I crazy or is Doc like my mother in some ways?"

Brooke nodded.

"Oh, that's great. How did I miss that?"

She shrugged.

"You were in love and they say every boy wants to marry his mom."

"That's a lie!"

"You did."

"So I did," he said contemplatively, "so I did."

"What are you going to tell your mother when she asks why I'm here?"

"I'm telling the family tonight."

"You promised you wouldn't."

"No, I said, 'I wouldn't tell until the time is right.'  
The time is right. I'm free from Taylor- -"

"Barely- -"

"And I don't think it's fair for the kids to keep this secret any longer."

"Stephie, Phoebe, and Thomas know?"

"Yes, the six of us have been spending time together, not just at your house. Thomas, Phoebe, and Stephie were happy to have new siblings and I think it help take your minds off of the separation and divorce."

Sometimes this therapy going Ridge still shocked her. She never knew what he would do or say next. But she could still see the old Ridge peek through like now; he was deceiving himself to think Stephanie was going to meekly accept this. She sighed and mentally geared herself for the battle that was about to come.

Brooke couldn't enjoy the meal because she was waiting for Stephanie to bounce. She could feel the deadly gazes of her ex-mother-in-law and the curious ones of the rest of the family. She met all glances head on. She showed them she wasn't intimated or scared, although she could kill Ridge for interupting the quiet, peaceful evening she had planned at home, instead of putting up with this. Dr. Evans hadn't gotten rid of his stubbornness or bullheadness.

As soon as the kids left the table, the bell rang and round one began.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stephanie asked her point blank.

Opening her mouth to speak, Ridge cut her off before she could say a word. "You should direct that question at me. I invited her."

"This was supposed to be a family," Stephanie emphasized the word "family", "dinner, the local tra- -"

"I think you should watch what you say, Mother."

Felicia openly gasped. Did Ridge just stand up to their mother? She looked to Thorne for verification. Thorne nodded.

Stephanie was taken aback by her eldest's statement but she refused to let it show, so she plowed on. "Where is your wife? Does she know that you invited her?" she asked, nodding her head towards Brooke.

"I no longer have a wife, but if you mean my ex, Taylor, she's leaving the Dominican heading for Aruba as we speak for a little R & R."

Audible gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Ridge, you and Taylor are divorced?" Eric asked, surprised and concerned.

"I knew it. I knew it. You are having an affair with that tramp again," Stephanie said with righteousness.

Ridge pushed his chair back and stood up. He pulled back Brooke's chair and whispered in her ear, "Go get the kids and I'll meet you at the car."

"Ridge, I can- -"

"No," he said, staring into her green eyes. "I got this."

She saw he was telling the truth and had the conviction and strength to do it. She nodded and stood up. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Never in their history had Ridge ever "handled" anything, much less his mother or anyone else in his family. She couldn't believe it, she thought as she walked out of the dining room.

"Since you can't keep a civil tongue, we're leaving," Ridge announced.

"Ridge, this is ridiculous. Sit down, it's not like I haven't said anything that wasn't true," Stephanie stated, not believing Ridge would take things this far or dare choose that whore over his family.

"So says the woman who passed one man's son off as another's."

Stephanie gasped and her eyes widened.

"Ridge Forrester, you will not talk to your mother in this manner," Eric commanded.

"Well, she will no longer talk to or about Brooke this way any longer," Ridge countered.

Kristen nudged Antonio. He nodded. Both couldn't believe this. Though he thought it was about time that Ridge finally became a man and stood up to his mother about the things he believed in and the people he loved.

The three other Forrester children made eye contact and worked hard at keeping their mouths from falling open again. They had never seen anyone stand up to their mother besides Brooke.

"Dad, next time you call a family dinner, please know that Brooke and all of my kids will be in attendance and if anyone has a problem with that then don't come. Goodnight." Ridge strode to the front door.

"Ridge, what do you mean all your children?" Thorne asked.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to share my good news. I've adopted Ricky and Hope."

"What?" was chorused throughout the dining room.

"Ricky? Where did that come from?" Felicia dared to ask.

"Little Eric decided if he was getting new parents, he should have a new name, a name similar to his first daddy's name."

"How did she trick you into doing that?" Stephanie asked angrily.

"Brooke didn't trick me. Ricky and Hope deserve to have both a mother and a father, and now they do."

"This is why Taylor divorced you. It's this nonsense that drove her away," Stephanie reprimanded. Now everything made sense. She shook her head, poor Taylor. Brooke had gotten her hooks into him again, but not for long. Taylor and Ridge would be back together again as soon as she finally rid her family of Brooke. "Maybe Hope would have a father if her slut of a mother hadn't slept with her sister's husband."

Damn, Felicia thought. The things you miss out on when you didn't leave at home anymore. Deacon was Hope's father.

"We're done, Mother. Don't come within a hundred yards of my children until you can talk decently about Brooke and if you can't learn to do that, then the next time you'll see my children is when they turn eighteen and that goes for everyone else here," Ridge informed his mother and the rest of his family. He walked out and never once turned around, despite his mother's pleas.

Ridge hopped into his SUV, started it, and The Lion King began again. The twins and toddlers happily put on their  
headphones.

"Again, dad?" Thomas sighed.

"Your walkman is underneath your seat," Ridge told him.

"You're the best dad," Thomas replied, reaching under the seat and grabbing his walkman.

Glancing at the children to make sure they were occupied, Ridge turned his full attention to Brooke and the questions in her eyes.

"Spill," she demanded.

He smiled. "I believe I got us out of future family dinners or at least dinners that include my mother."

"How did that happen?"

"I simply said it was us or her, they could decide. Oh by the way, she's no longer allowed contact with any of the children."

"You can't do that, Ridge. You can't do that to the kids or to Stephanie; they love each other and would miss each other too much."

He looked at her in disbelief and admiration. "You're defending her?"

Brooke shook her head. "I'm not defending her actions, but I'm defending her right to have a relationship with her grandchildren, even if they have to be supervised visits."

Ridge was silent for a few minutes, contemplating her words. "She can have supervised visits with either you or me in attendance and all the kids have to be included."

"Ridge, I don't want to be put in the middle. My presence would only serve to aggravate her more."

"Hope and Ricky are her grandchildren just like Thomas, Phoebe, and Stephie are. So either she accepts them all or she sees none of them. And I involved you not just because you're Ricky and Hope's mother, but because you're the only person who will stand up to her and not let her manipulate you."

"Ridge," she sighed. Why was she going to agree to this? She wasn't part of this family anymore.

"Logan, from the moment I laid eyes on you at the party, your fate was sealed." Grasping her chin, he turned her head towards his and looked into her eyes. "Forever you're a Forrester. It's an unbreakable bond that you can't shake regardless of how hard you try."

Oh, he could be so irritating. It was like the man was psychic. They had been friends way too long.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait. Here's the latest! Thanks for being patient.

"Brookie, do you have some more tape? I used all of this one," Stephie informed her.

"Sure do, here you go," Brooke said, handing Stephie a new packet of tape."

"Brookie, does this page look crooked?"

Brooke walked over to Phoebe and examined the page. "A little. Try this." Bending over, Brooke put all the pictures and borders off-center. "That works."

Phoebe studied the page and pictures and slowly nodded. "I'll make the other page crooked too, to match."

"Good idea," Brooke agreed. This had been a good idea, having the kids scrapbook all their pictures. The kids really seemed to enjoy it. They could carry the books from Taylor's house to Ridge's. Looking over at Thomas, she saw that he was half-scrapbooking and half-watching cartoons. She glanced over at Hope and Eric, or rather Ricky. She still wasn't used to the name change, but it took her a while to get use to Ric's too. Hope and Ricky were still sleeping on the blanket in the corner of the room. They'd refused to be away from their siblings for even a minute. Maybe Thomas, Phoebe, and Stephie were good for them, filling a hole in their lives that Ric and Bridget had left.

It was so good to have the house full of people and activity again. The house seemed so big with just the three of them. It was so deathly quiet when her babies were asleep. She felt like she was walking around in a mausoleum. She had considered selling the house, but she hesitated to bring about anymore changes to their lives, but most especially Hope and Ricky. And when she really thought about it, she kinda liked the idea of raising them in the same house where she had raised Ric and Bridget. She swore sometimes she felt their presence. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. Noticing the empty fruit bowl, Brooke grabbed it before the tears she felt welling up fell. "I'll be right back. No using the big scissors without me."

"Okay," they all murmured, engrossed in their own worlds.

She just barely made it to the kitchen before breaking down. Why weren't they here? Why weren't they here to see Ridge's kids in their house? Why couldn't they have lived to see Ridge become a better person? A better father? Correction. A father, period, to them. Were they scared when they died? Or were they too busy struggling to live? What were their last thoughts? Did they have any regrets? Anything they wanted to say to her? Oh, how she would do things differently if she had the chance.

Sinking to the ground, she buried her face in her thighs and sobbed. It was so hard. It was so hard, staying strong. She was so tired. She sometimes felt like Ricky and Hope weren't enough. She just wanted to close her eyes and be at peace, be with her four babies. They could all be together for the first time.

Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her patting and rubbing her back alternately.

"Brooke, are you crying because Grandma doesn't like you?

Brooke looked up with red eyes, a running nose, and shook her head. "No, Thomas. That's not why I'm crying."

Thomas handed her a dishtowel. "I wouldn't tell if you were and I won't tell that you're using the dishtowel as a tissue."

Brooke laughed as she blew her nose and wiped her face. "Thanks. Now why do you think your Grandma doesn't like me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Brooke, everyone knows. Plus I hear her and mom talking about you sometimes. They don't say nice things."

Oh, Stephanie and Taylor. "You shouldn't listen to other people's conversations, it's not nice."

"I'm not."

Brooke gave him her best parental look.

Thomas lowered his eyes for a moment. "Well not all the time. Grandma can get pretty loud when she's upset. Does she really not like you cause you're friends with Dad?" he asked, incredulously.

Brooke sighed. Another generation aware of the war or rather vendetta and hatred Stephanie had against her. "It's complicated, Thomas."

"That's adult speak for you won't tell me."

"No, honestly, it's really, really complicated. I don't even understand it myself."

Thomas looked at her doubtfully.

"But if I ever figure it out, and you're an adult, I'll tell you."

"Let's spit on it."

He spit in his palm and held out his hand. Brooke immediately did the same and they shook on it. Thank goodness she had an older brother so she wasn't disgusted by this boy stuff.

"It's not cause you're a girl and Dad's a boy, is it?"

"Maybe, partly."

"I have girl friends. Will Grandma hate them, too, if she met them?"

"Oh no, sweetie," she assured him.

He nodded and sat next to her silently for a few minutes. "Were you crying because you miss Ric and Bridget?"

She nodded.

"I miss them, too."

Lowering her knees, Brooke pulled Thomas to her and wrapped her arms around him. "Tell me your favorite Ric story."

"Hmm. Let's see. How about the time he spent all day

teaching me to dive at Grandma's and Grandpa's house. I was- -Don't tell anyone," he said, cautiously.

"I promise."

"I was scared to dive off the deep end, but then Ric got into the pool and told me to dive and if I got scared he'd rescue me."

Brooke smiled; that sounded like Ric. "Did he have to rescue you?"

Thomas shook his head.

"You know who taught Ric to dive?"

"No. Who?"

"Your dad."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow! What's your favorite Budge story?"

"There so many. One year for my birthday, Bridget bought me a vase as a gift and then she accidentally dropped it when she was wrapping it. She was so devastated and she had spent all her allowance on the gift. But instead of letting that get her down, she made me a gift with her own two hands."

"What did she make you?"

"A card with a picture she drew herself and a cute picture of her and Ric. I still have her card to this day." Brooke let the pleasant memory wash over her.

"Are you Ricky's forever mommy?"

Where did that question come from? It had been a while since she had a child Thomas' age in her life. She was out-of-practice with these quick, out of nowhere questions. "Yes, I am."

"What about Amber?"

Boy, kids could ask the complicated questions. She thought for a moment about the best way to answer his question and then began. "Amber thought it would be best if I became Ricky's forever mommy."

"Because Ric died."

"Partly- -"

"I don't care what Mom and Grandma say, I think you're nice and pretty cool, even if you are a girl."

Brooke was touched. "Thank you," she smiled, "I think you're pretty cool for a boy."

"Well, of course I am," he said with confidence, sounding exactly like his father. Thomas turned to face her. "Next time you feel like cryin' Brooke, you don't have to hide from us or be ashamed."

"Oh, Thomas, I wasn't ashamed. I just didn't want to make you and your sisters sad."

"We wouldn't have been sad. We miss them, too. We would have hugged and kissed you until you stopped crying like Catherine does to us."

She pulled the miniature combination of Taylor and Ridge into a fierce hug and kissed him. "I love you, Thomas Hamilton Forrester."

"I love you too, Logan."

Brooke didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so she did both.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for reading.

"Do you have no shame?" Taylor asked as she walked into Brooke's office and slammed the door shut.

She was really going to have to have security at her door when Megan left her desk.

"Well are you going to answer me?"

Brooke sighed; the day had been going so well. "What should I be ashamed of?"

"Using Ric's and Bridget's deaths to worm your way into Ridge's life and bed again."

Why was she not surprised by that insinuation? Same song, different day, but she no longer was going to cower. "When you thought Stephie was dead was something as trivial as a man on your mind?"

"Of course not," Taylor replied insulted, "but I was married at the time."

"Of course, it's different for me because I'm a man eating piranha." Brooke nodded. "Do you remember when you first came to town, you and I would have occasional chats, and I would dare say on the road to friendship. What happened?"

"You wouldn't leave my marriage alone and constantly tried to steal Ridge away from me and take a father away from his children."

"Is Ridge a possession? Something you can own?"

"No, of course not," Taylor snapped.

"Then how can I steal something that's not a thing or a possession. Let's be honest- -"

"As if you can," Taylor muttered.

"Oh, I can be painfully truthful. Yes, I tried to remind Ridge of our past together, all the good times, the reasons we fell in love and, yes, on occasion, I would try to entice him with a negligee and romance, but just for a moment, Taylor, think, as a psychiatrist and not as a wife, could I have done those things or continued to do them without any encouragement from Ridge? Without him giving me a smile, a pat, joining me on memory lane, or looking me over with desire in his eyes?" Brooke saw a moment of doubt in Taylor's eyes, and then it was gone.

"He was trying to preserve your friendship- -"

"But why, when it hurt you? You, the woman he pledged to love and honor until death do you part. If you were counseling a couple like you and Ridge, what would you tell them?"

"I- - I- - I don't know- -"

"Yes, you do. You would tell her that she deserved better. She deserved a man 100 committed to her."

"Ridge was 100 committed to me."

Brooke shook her head. "No, he wasn't or you wouldn't have worried so much about me. I wouldn't have been a threat. You never worried about all those gorgeous models that crossed his path everyday. All of whom he has seen in some stage of undress. Every time I tried to move on, Ridge roped me back in."

"That's a lie."

"Taylor, I'm a chemist. I graduated with a 4.0 from USC. You were pre-med, you know how many hours I worked and studied. You know that means I'm a pretty intelligent woman, do you think over twenty years later, I would still be here if there wasn't something keeping me here? If I hadn't gotten some sort of encouragement."

"A lot of people are book smart, but are idiots and blind when it comes to love."

"Then I guess we're in the same boat. Because we both waited around for him and both of us we're afraid of the other."

Taylor shook her head violently. "We are nothing alike."

"Yes, we are. We both wasted valuable years on a man who wouldn't give his whole heart to either of us." She chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"In most circles, we would be considered great catches. Two beautiful, intelligent, caring, loving, career-minded women. I think a lot of men would be happy to have us. Yet, we're both hung up on the same man. Am I really evil incarnate because Ridge happened to capture my heart and soul when I was a young, twenty-one-year-old girl?"

"No, it's because you never respected our marriage and you've been through all the Forrester men."

Brooke sighed. "Let's start with Eric. He put a smile on my face after my fiancé dumped me and my baby died. Take the feelings you felt when Stephie "died", then imagine Ridge walking out on you shortly afterwards. Now imagine a kind, older man who was there for you, offering you comfort, support, a shoulder to cry on- -"

"He was married!"

"Yes, he was married, but what did that have to do with anything when he talked about losing Angela? My soul took comfort in knowing and realizing that I wasn't the only one who had ever felt such despair and heartbreak. And as for Thorne, you, Eric, and Ridge destroyed that relationship."

"That relationship would have killed Stephanie," Taylor shouted.

"Oh, please. She would have been fine- -"

"Besides you didn't love him- -"

"I did love him- -"

"Not the way you loved and obsessed over Ridge."

"Did you love your first husband the way you love Ridge?"

"No."

"Did that make your feelings for him or Ridge any less real? Or your commitment to Ridge any less real?"

"No," Taylor confirmed reluctantly.

"But because it's me then I couldn't be allowed to be happy."

"Why would you want second best?" Taylor questioned her.

"Thorne was never second best, Taylor," she paused, "my love for Ridge was like a river you'd go white water rafting on. It was fun, exciting, death-defying, with moments of calmness to catch your breath. While my love for Thorne reminded me of the stream behind my great-grandma's farm that Storm and I use to skip stones in. It was serene, relaxing, and gave me such a sense of peace and easiness that I never wanted to leave. Were the loves the same? No, but they both were special to me." Opening her mini-fridge, she took out two Cokes. She put one on the edge of her desk for Taylor and opened one for herself and took a long drink. "Ah, that hits the spot. So Taylor, tell me why you're really here. You're free of Ridge. I'm free of Ridge. There's nothing for us to fight over."

"I thought you were telling the truth. If you are not trying to become Mrs. Ridge Forrester again, why did you let him adopt Hope and little Eric?"

She had been waiting for that question to come. She could lie or she could- - "Regardless of whether you or the rest of the Forresters believe it or rather pretend not to believe it, Ridge was Ric's and Bridget's father. Before we got married, he asked Eric if he could raise Ric as his own son and Eric agreed."

Taylor's mouth fell open. The shock was written across her face. "What? I never- - no one ever mentioned that to me."

"Why would they? Ridge acted like he didn't remember his promise and it worked for Stephanie and Eric not to remember- -"

"Brooke, I honestly had no idea."

"And if you had, would you have made different decisions when it came to Thomas?"

Taylor didn't know what to say. How could she answer that?

Brooke smiled bitterly. "No, you wouldn't have because they weren't Ridge's biological children. Well, Ridge knows he was their father which makes little- - Ricky his, our last link to Ric."

"And what about Amber? He's her last link to Ric, too?"

She huffed. "Can a child molester truly love her victim?"

"Amber didn't- -"

"Stop right there. I won't have that lie perpetuated any longer. If Phoebe or Stephie were sixteen and had a crush on the grown man who was entrusted with their care and he seduced them, played on their crush, would you be standing here making these same excuses? I don't think so, but because Ric was a teenage boy, everything is different. He's not as vulnerable, he's not as innocent. Sons need to be protected from predators just as much as our daughters do." Brooke's smile turned into a bitter laugh. "It was a phone call from a friend that kept me from taking my gun and blowing Amber's brains out- -"

Taylor gasped.

"When I found out what she did to my baby." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm disgusted with myself that I went from those feelings of rage to letting Ric marry her when every time I saw her, I wanted to murder her and my soul wept at the irreversible damage and pain she caused my son, my first living son. And, ultimately, his pain lies at my feet because I allowed that monster into our home and our lives."

Taylor heard the passion, the fury, and the anguish in Brooke's voice. Somehow she had never looked at Amber's and Ric's relationship in that way. Shivers ran down her spine. She'd be sure to keep Thomas away from Amber as he matured. What could she say? For the first time since possibly she first met Brooke, she was seeing Brook differently. Under different circumstances maybe they would have been friends. But it was too late now, too much water under the bridge. Wiping the tears from her face, Taylor glanced at her watch and noticed the time "I've got five minutes to pick up Thomas from his tennis lessons," she said more to herself than to Brooke.

Brooke nodded. "I know you're hurting now but out there is a man who will love you as much as you love him. I hope you find him."

Taylor nodded, opened the door and left.

Brooke exhaled. She hadn't expected her talk with Taylor to become that intense. Taking off her blazer, she rolled the moist and cool Coke can across her forehead. She thought she made some headway with Taylor, but who knew as soon as Stephanie started buzzing in Taylor's again, it might have all been for nothing. But she couldn't worry about that; she had quieted Taylor for now and hopefully it would stick. If not, she would deal with it when the time came.

"What did you say to Taylor?"

Okay, she was working from home from now on.

"Stephanie, I don't think you have an appointment."

"What was Taylor doing in here?"

"Yes, Brooke, answer the question," Massimo commanded as he suddenly appeared in her doorway.

This just wasn't her day.

"That's none of your business. If Taylor didn't tell you, then neither will I."

Stephanie glared at her with disgust. "Don't think for a moment I'm going to let you use those precious children to keep your hooks into Ridge. He and Taylor will be getting back together, and if need be, they will raise Little Eric and Hope."

"You should probably call Ridge on his date and tell him that he and his ex are getting back together because mommy said so," Brooke responded, choosing to ignore the later half of Stephanie's statement.

"Stephanie, do not listen to anything this floozy has to say," Massimo said, directing a stare at Brooke that would have killed a weaker person. "Stay away from our son or face the consequences."

This threat she would respond to. Gladly. "Why don't you try murdering in Paris? Oh, wait, that didn't work. How about choking me to death? Yep, that's been tried, too. "Why don't you try and destroy my family and break me that way? No, that one's been tried, too."

"Little girl, do you think I'm joking or playing with you?"

"No, not at all. But please understand this: if you start this war, I will finish it."

Massimo and Stephanie rolled their eyes.

Standing up, Brooke purposefully walked over to them. "Massimo, does the name Sonny Corinthos mean anything to you?"

Massimo's eyes suddenly became riveted on Brooke. "You don't know him," he said with confidence.

"Mikey, Adela's boy from Bensonhurst, who now lives in Port Charles?" she countered without batting an eye.

"Who are you talking about? Who is Sonny?" Stephanie demanded, feeling left out on something very important.

"Not now, Stephanie," Massimo informed his former lover.

"That information can be obtained with a minimum amount of research."

Brooke nodded. "Yes, because he usually makes the covers of The Los Angeles Times. If you want, I can call him or Jason Morgan. Jason would love nothing more than to ride his bike across the country to help me with whatever problems I may be having."

A flash of fear crossed Massimo's face. Stephanie looked from Brooke to Massimo desperately trying to figure out who they were talking about and why it felt like the tides were rising in Brooke's favor. Why wasn't Brooke scared?

"So if you want a war, bring it. I'm ready. But until then, get out of my office and don't come back." Ushering them out of her office, Brooke slammed and locked her door before she sagged against it.

He had bought it. He bought her bluff. Who knew having a college roommate who now was an assistant district attorney in a small town in New York, would ever come in handy? Reading the Port Charles Gazette and reading between the lines of the few case details Dara gave her allowed her to use the leader of the Eastern seaboard and his second in command to put the fear of God in Massimo and get Stephanie off her back. Brooke danced all the way back to her desk.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for the comments.

"Damn it," Ridge muttered as he sucked on his thumb.

"Why didn't you just pay the toy store to put the doll house and the bike together?" Brooke asked, looking up from the gift she was wrapping.

"So they would think I was some girly man who couldn't put his own daughter's toys together? No way," he stated emphatically.

"Male pride, the down fall of common sense," she whispered.

"What did you say?"

"That you've been at this for over two hours and neither bike nor house is finished."

"I'm almost finished with the bike, then I'll come back to the house."

"Yeah, but will it be safe to ride?"

"Okay, your negative comments and energy aren't helping so keep your snide remarks to yourself."

"Yes, sir," she giggled.

"Not all of us start shopping for Christmas presents at the day after Christmas sales."

"Hey, don't hate me because I'm not a procrastinator."

"I'm not a procrastinator. I happen to enjoy shopping for presents with Christmas music playing, decorations up, and Santa in the middle of the mall taking pictures with the kids."

"I'm sure you enjoy being out with the masses, fighting over parking spots and gifts," she laughed. This felt like old times. The kids in bed and she and Ridge up late like millions of other parents across the country preparing for the big day. But tomorrow morning it would be her, Hope, and Ricky. And hopefully the downpour in San Diego would let up and the rest of her family could get up here. But if not, she and the kids would open gifts and enjoy

Christmas as she tried hard not to let the memories of past Christmases haunt her. She was working hard for that not to happen. She didn't want to ruin their first Christmas as a family. Feeling her maudlin thoughts overtaking her, she redirected her thoughts to the gifts she bought.

She hoped Thomas, Phoebe, and Stephanie liked the gifts she bought them. She hadn't bought them anything extravagant or too personal. She purchased a sketchpad for Phoebe for all of her artwork and designs. She bought a sweater she'd seen Stephie admire in a magazine. And a chemistry set, similar to the one her parents bought for her years ago, for Thomas. After touring the labs at Forrester, he had shown an interest in chemistry. She'd also bought them some knick knacks for their stockings. She was pretty sure they would like their gifts, but ever since she found out that Thomas was aware of the dislike Stephanie had for her, she worried; that he and the girls would turn on her based on what they overheard. But so far that wasn't the case.

They were great kids. Phoebe was the quiet one, the deep thinker. She reminded Brooke more of Eric and Kristen. Thomas was very laid back; he didn't let anything faze him. He reminded Brooke of Thorne. And Stephanie was a lot like her namesake. She was stubborn, pig-headed and would fight for what she believes in and for people and things she felt were being wronged or mistreated. Ric and Bridget would have enjoyed watching them grow up, becoming teenagers. After all these years to finally have cousins they could interact with- - A buzzing tone interrupted her train of thought.

Ridge grabbed his cell phone and read his text message. "Taylor is out of church with the kids. I told her I'd meet her at the house."

Brooke nodded.

"I'll get Storm or Dad to finish- -"

"Don't insult me. This bike and house will not defeat me, Ridge Forrester, designer extraordinaire. Help me load them into the Range and I'll finish them at my place."

"Okay, designer extraordinaire, but you know it's not a crime to admit you need help."

Ridge laughed mockingly. "Real men don't need help."

"Well then please by all means stay up the rest of the night, putting these together." She picked up the wheels and body of the bike and walked out of the house.

Ridge followed with the dollhouse.

After waving Ridge off, Brooke ran upstairs to check on her sleeping angels. She walked into her room guided by the Christmas lights and watched them sleep peacefully in their Santa Claus printed pajamas. She adjusted the star on top of the three-foot-tall tree Ricky and Hope insisted on getting. They told her they wanted to wake up and go to sleep with Christmas lights on a tree. So she caved and bought a small one, decorated only with homemade ornaments she, Ric, Bridget, Ricky, and Hope made at school and daycare. Though she cheated a little and bought two Lenox first Christmas ornaments with the years her other two children would have celebrated Christmas for the first time. The tree symbolized her families past, present, and future. And, for once, all of her children were together, even if was through decorations on a tree.

Grabbing a spare blanket from the chest at the foot of her bed, she sat on the padded bench underneath her bay window. She opened the window slightly, hoping to catch a whiff of the Pacific. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She wasn't tired or sleepy in the least, although she'd been up and running around all day, running the kids ragged so they would fall into bed at bedtime. But with no naps and constant playing, an early dinner and bath, the kids were dead to the world an hour before their bedtimes, and she hadn't heard from them once since they went down. Though they had remembered to leave cookies and milk out for Santa.

She should be dreaming of dancing sugarplums, like them, but no such luck. Maybe this was her body's way of saving her from remembering, reliving past Christmases, as if she couldn't do that with her eyes open. Remembering Christmas past with Ridge, Eric, Thorne, Connor, but mostly Christmas with Ric and Bridget. The hardest memories. Last Christmas had been a disaster. Bridget knew about Hope and did her best to avoid talking or looking at Hope or Brooke at all costs. Ric spent the day trying to figure out what the problem was with Amber's whining in his ear. What a horrible last Christmas for them to share.

What would she have done differently if she had known? She could only imagine. Maybe she would have stayed in Bridget's face and demanded that she be angry but not talking to her was unacceptable. Life was too short for that. She would have gotten Amber out of Ric's and Ricky's life sooner so they could have been burden free. Maybe she would have held them, kissed them, and told them repeatedly that she loved them and explained that they were her whole life and her whole world.

Banging her head against the wall, she cried a gut-wrenching cry. If she had only known- - Suddenly she heard a noise coming from downstairs. She ran to her closet, entered the code to open her hidden safe, took out her gun and grabbed Ric's old baseball bat. Cautiously, she raced downstairs and headed towards the dining room where the noise was coming from. Brooke readied herself for whatever was to come. She rounded the corner and screamed when she saw Ridge walking in with the finished dollhouse in his arms.

"What the hell!" they demanded simultaneously.

Gently setting the house on the table, Ridge took the gun from Brooke and quickly unloaded the bullets. "Logan, you could kill someone with this."

"That's the whole point to stop someone from hurting me and the kids."

Shoving the gun in his pants and the bullets inside the flowerpot on the table, Ridge asked, "Where did you get this?"

"I bought it after you left. This is a big house for a woman to be alone in with two young kids."

Ridge stared at her for a moment, speechless. "This isn't safe."

"It makes me feel safer than any alarm."

"Brooke- -"

"I took lessons and a safety class before I bought the gun."

"I still don't- - we'll shelve this discussion until after the holidays."

With a defiant look in her eye, she nodded her consent. "What are you doing here?"

"Help me bring the kids in first."

They went to the SUV. Ridge handed Stephie to Brooke. He picked up Phoebe and gently ushered a barely awake Thomas inside and upstairs. They laid the twins down in Bridget's room and Thomas in Ric's room. After checking on Ricky and Hope, Ridge and Brooke made their way downstairs and Ridge put his gifts under the tree.

"I thought you and the kids were going to spend the evening with Taylor since you have them for the day."

"When they got back from church, they were wide awake and it was after midnight, so we opened gifts at the house with her. Then she decided to leave for Jack's house early. Surprise him. And the kids suggested we come over here. Thomas said he wanted to experience Christmas through the eyes of a child."

Brooke chuckled. "That was sweet of them."

"Plus, did you really think I would let you wake-up on our first Christmas without them without me being here?"

Brooke stared blankly at him. She still was unsure sometimes about what Ridge would do or say. After all the years of him letting her down and the disappointments, she was afraid to put 100 trust in Ridge, even though he had become her staunchest defender, supporter, partner in crime, and shoulder to cry on.

Seeing Ridge pat a space on the floor in front of the fire he was building, Brooke sat down. Once the fire was roaring nicely, Ridge sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"So you finally finished the dollhouse?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, who helped?"

"Stephie," he admitted bashfully.

Brooke nodded and tried to hide her grin.

"She only helped a little."

"Oh, I'm sure. A little guidance was all that was needed," she grinned.

"I bought that house for Bridget," he murmured.

Brooke was stunned. He had had the dollhouse that long.

"I was walking around the Village in New York, and I saw this beautiful Victorian dollhouse. I knew she would love it, so I went in and ordered one."

"What happened? Why didn't you give it to her?"

"It arrived a week after we got the DNA results back saying Dad was her father."

"Oh."

"And when it arrived- - when I saw it, I was too scared, too ashamed. How could I give this gift to a little girl when I was destroying her family? Was that her consolation prize? Sorry I'm not your daddy, but here's a dollhouse. But at the time, I told myself that since I was no longer her father, it wasn't an appropriate gift to get from your new brother. So it sat in my parents' attic until now." Tears fell down his face. "God, I miss them so much. I wish I could apologize. Say I was sorry for being such a piss poor father, for abandoning them- -"

With tears in her eyes, Brooke embraced her ex-husband as they cried together for the children they had lost.

_The fire is burning  
The room's all aglow  
Outside the December wind blows  
Away in the distance _

_The carolers sing in the snow  
Everybody's laughing  
The world is celebrating  
And everyone's so happy  
Except for me tonight_

_ Because I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you _

_most at Christmas time_


	19. Chapter 19

I hope you enjoy!

"Oh look, it's the wicked witch of the West. How did they put you back together? Last time I saw you, you were meeelltttinnnggg," Ridge laughed.

"Stephanie Junior, where's mommy? Did she give you permission to be this far from home? Or did she let you walk down the hall all by your lonesome while she stayed in the hotel room?" the woman mocked, blocking Ridge from seeing inside the hotel room.

"Not funny, Dara."

"The truth rarely is. What are you doing here?" Dara Jensen, Brooke's best friend asked.

"I came- -"

A baby's coos interrupted Ridge's answer. As Dara turned towards the noise, he barged in. On the bed he saw an adorable Chinese baby lying in the center of the bed.

"She's beautiful," he stated in awe.

Dara moved closer to the bed.

"Where's Bro- -"

Brooke emerged from the bathroom in khakis, t-shirt, wet hair, and a baby in her arms. Looking at Brooke and the baby in her arms, then back to the baby on the bed, he was confused.

"If that's our baby," Ridge said, pointing to the baby in Brooke's arms, "then who- -"

"Take a guess brainiac," Dara said, rolling her eyes. "What did you ever see in him?" she asked, directing her question to Brooke. "This is," she continued, picking up the baby, "Shelby Brooke Jensen."

"Hi, Shelby," Ridge cooed.

Shelby smiled, showing off her one tooth. Holding her daughter closer, she said in a stage whisper close to

Shelby's ear, "Traitor."

"No, unlike her mother, she just has good taste."

"Then I'll have to have her vision checked when we get home because all that's in front of her is a man with a head so big, I'm surprised you could come through the door face first. Of course the size is due to your ego, your conceit and all the lies you've been fed over the years about your greatness by your mother, evil incarnate herself, and that uptight, stuck up wife of yours. And you have as much depth as a ½" of dirty pond water. So based on that I'm sure you can see why I'm concerned that she smiled at you." Turning her attention to Brooke, Dara informed her college roommate, "If you need me, I'll be in the other room." Dara walked through the connecting door, closing it behind her.

"I- -"

"Don't finish that statement, Ridge," Brooke suggested.

"Why hasn't she married Storm already? They could be- -"

"Ridge," she warned.

"Fine, but how did you ever become friends with her?"

"Amazingly enough that's the same thing she says about you."

"Let's now talk about the witch. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Brooke walked over to the sofa and Ridge joined them. "Ridge Forrester, please meet Faith Logan?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "We're not going to do that to Hope. Hope and Faith. Faith and Hope. No way."

"I was just testing it."

"The testing ends now. How about Dawn?"

"Dawn," she repeated, testing it out.

"The dawning of a new day for the Logan/Forrester family."

"Dawn Jensen Logan."

"Dawn Jensen Forrester. Did you just say Jensen? We are not naming- -"

"Dara called me every day and would distract me with mindless chatter about any and everything. Every day without missing one day. In the midst of one of the biggest trials of her career, she offered to fly to LA and hold my hand while I waited for the bodies to be found. I had to use every trick, bribe, tactic in the book to keep her in Port Charles. On those nights when I was all alone in that house and the babies were sleep, I could have gone mad, but her calls kept me sane. They kept the demons at bay. Dawn is in my arms now only because of Dara's encouragement and conviction that I could do this."

"Jensen it is. I guess even a witch can show a nice side occasionally," he added.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you think I could let you add this precious baby girl to our family and not be here?"

"Where are the kids?"

"Thomas and the girls are watching _Jurassic Park_ in Chinese, in the room across the hall."

She nodded. "Dawn Jensen Forrester, meet your dad."

Ridge stared at the black hair cut into a crew cut and the dark brown eyes staring up at him. He noticed that Dawn had one hand desperately clutching on to Brooke's t-shirt. He had to take this slowly.

"Hi, Dawn. We've been waiting for you for a long time," he said in a quiet, calm voice.

Dawn gave him a tentative smile and reached out her free hand to cautiously touch his fingers. Brooke smiled over Dawn's head at Ridge.

"If you keep showing up where I am, I'm going to think you're stalking me or think I'm incapable of doing anything without you."

"You can do anything without me. You raised two terrific kids without me. On the plane ride over here, I was wondering if I would make it over here sane with the three of them. Yet with all the ruckus and drama that sometimes threatened to overrun your life, you were able to add to the world two great adults. Even with what Amber did to Ric, he was a real man and stood by her side. When he found out that Eric wasn't his biological son, he still fought to keep him and continued being a father to the little baby he loved with all his heart. Which when you think about it, it's pretty amazing because with all the Forrester men in his life, all he saw them do was walk out on his mother without a second thought and without ever looking back. Ric made the Forrester name honorable again. I strive to be as good of a dad as he was," Ridge articulated with tears in his eyes.

Brooke wiped the tears falling down his cheek, and then wiped her own.

"That's why I'm here, that's why I brought the kids. Families stick together. I don't want Dawn, for one moment, to think she wasn't wanted or welcomed in this family."

Shaking her head, she stared at her best friend. "Forrester, you should have gone to therapy a long time ago."

"I should've, but I think it would have been lost on me. I think," he shook his head, "I hate to say this, but I needed some great tragedy to befall me to drive home the fact that I needed help, that my life was a mess, that I was screwed up and so were a lot of the relationships in my life."

Why couldn't this Ridge have existed decades ago when he first proposed to her? Or after they got married the first time around? Maybe Bridget and Ric would still be alive?

Maybe they wouldn't have chosen so poorly in their own love lives after seeing all her disastrous attempts at trying to get over Ridge? They would all be different people if only, but if onlys were useless now. Ric and Bridget were dead. And if their deaths prompted Ridge or anyone else to reevaluate his or her life, then their deaths were not in vain, she thought as she held her newest daughter on the first anniversary of Ric's and Bridget's death.


	20. Chapter 20

Happy Early St. Patty's Day! Don't drink too much green stuff... :)

Couldn't the driver drive any faster, Brooke thought. She was trying not to panic, but she was slowly losing the battle. Ridge called her at midnight and asked her to come to St. Luke's hospital in Jacksonville, Florida. She hadn't asked any questions. She just jumped out of bed, got dressed, threw some clothes and necessities in a suitcase for the kids, woke up the visiting Katie and the Forrester's pilot, and with the three sleeping kids she was out the door. Luckily Katie was half-asleep so she hadn't asked any questions.

She couldn't handle any more losses, most especially Ridge. A world without him- - She couldn't even go there, she prayed he was okay. Finally the car pulled up to the entrance of the hospital. Telling the driver to wait, she woke up Katie and the kids, picked up Dawn and Hope and held Ricky's hand as she raced inside.

"Logan," she heard as she was asking the volunteer for help.

"Ridge," she cried and ran into his arms. "Thank God you're alright."

"I told you, I was okay and that there was no need to worry."

Stepping out of the embrace, Brooke looked him over with a critical eye.

"You said that, but a call in the dead of the night, saying come, is no way to reassure me you're okay."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it like that. I was scared and nervous and I wanted, need you with me."

Looking into his eyes, she saw fear, excitement and other various emotions she couldn't identify within in his eyes.

"Papa," Ricky said drowsily.

Upon hearing her father's name, Hope perked up and shrieked, "Papa."

"Hey Sport," Ridge said to Ricky, tossing his hair, while taking Hope into his arms. "Good Morning, Sunshine." He kissed Dawn on the head and motioned for Brooke and the slow moving Katie to follow him.

As they took the elevator up and followed Ridge to a waiting lounge, Brooke tried to digest all the emotions and fears that coursed through her body and mind since Ridge's call. She never wanted her phone to ring after 10PM ever again. And, as soon as Ridge told her why they were all here, maybe she could finally begin to relax.

"Mama, I'm hungry," Ricky informed her.

"Me, too," Hope added.

"The cafeteria is in the basement," Ridge stated.

"Come on brats, let's go eat," Katie announced.

Ridge handed Hope to Katie and Ricky reached out for his aunt's hand as Brooke gently placed Dawn into Katie's other arm.

Ridge slipped Katie some money and a hotel key. "That's the key to the hotel room I got for you guys and buy whatever you guys need."

"Oooo, a shopping trip. Ridge Forrester, you're just getting better and better. Therapy really agrees with you," Katie informed him happily as she walked out of the waiting room.

"Okay spill," Brooke demanded as soon as the door closed. "What was so important that I had to fly all the way across the country in the dead of the night?"

"I got scared waiting here by myself for Ridge Junior or Ridgea to be born."

Shaking her head, she stared at Ridge. Had she just heard him correctly? "What did you just say?"

"Ridge."

"No, before that. Did you say waiting for a baby to be born?"

"I didn't mention I was adopting?" he questioned with a sly smile.

"No, somehow you failed to mention that." Man, he just kept the surprises coming. She was going to have to meet this Dr. Marlena Evans, miracle worker, and thank her. "How long has she been in labor?" she asked, finally taking in finally Ridge's rumpled clothes and anxious eyes.

"Twenty hours and fifteen minutes. I don't' remember Bridget taking this long."

"Is this her first?"

He nodded.

"Bridget was my second, first babies take longer generally." She paused for a moment then asked the question she had been dying to ask. "So when did this all start?"

"A few months ago. I researched adoption, hired an adoption attorney, did my homestudy, and then I was just waiting. Out of the blue, Jeff, my attorney called me two days ago to say a birthmother chose me. I couldn't believe it. Sandra, the birthmother, and I talked and she said my letter to her or rather to the birthmother is what sold her on me."

What did that letter say, she wondered.

"Which is surprising because my attorney told me I was too honest in the letter and birthmothers and birthfathers would avoid me like the plague."

Curiosity got the best of her. "What did you say in the letter?"

"I said, I was a dad to two great kids. Then I divorced their mother and left them behind when I started my second family. I buried the guilt and imagined myself happy until my oldest children died in a freak accident. My grief consumed me, but it also drove home some truths. I realized with a lot of therapy and self-actualization that I was a boy playing at being a dad all this time. So I got myself together and now I'm a man being a real dad to my children. And I know I'm ready to be a dad to a son or a daughter from day one and hopefully their older siblings will be watching down on us from heaven. Or something like that I wrote.

With tears streaming down her face, she pulled Ridge into a fierce hug with the arms of the hospital chairs digging into their stomachs. "Oh, Ridge."

"I wanted to raise and love a child and be a good father from day one."

"You're a good father to Phoebe- -"

"No, I've been a poor father and a poor husband."

"Ridge, you were a great husband to Caroline and a good one to Taylor."

He laughed bitterly. "I noticed you didn't include yourself in that list."

"We're not talking about me."

"No, but we're talking about my marriages and all of ours are included." He stood up and paced in front of her. "When I first saw you, I wanted you, Caroline be damned. Physically, I couldn't wait to be with you. But then we went out and I talked to you; really talked to you. I had never done that before. You didn't notice the subtle flirting and you talked to me as Ridge, not Ridge Forrester, and all the money and trappings that come with it didn't mean one thing to you. At that moment, I was determined to make you a part of my life. You were so unique and so different from any other woman in my life. All my relationships have been affected by my relationship with you."

Brooke gasped at Ridge's confession.

"You were always there in the back of my mind and sometimes not always in the back. Caroline and Taylor, they weren't you and when I was with you I felt guilty that I was hurting the other important woman in my life. The weight of the Forrester legacy was on my shoulders and I was letting them down- -"

"That's bull- -" she said, pissed he would ruin his confession with this crap. The old Ridge was trying to rear his ugly "it's not my fault" head. "Your dad, Thorne, Kristen, and Felicia didn't care if you were with me. It was Stephanie. Stephanie. Stephanie. Stephanie. Your love for her was greater than your love for me. Plain and simple."

"I didn't love her more- -"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Maybe, but your first loyalties are with her."

"I hated to let her down or disappoint her."

"I hate disappointing my parents too, but I don't let them control my life."

"I did let her control my life in my attempt to appease her, while you were rearing Ric and Bridget on your own and Taylor and Catherine raised my other kids. But no more. This baby, if he or she ever gets here," he added, "from the beginning is going to have a parent who is 100 dedicated to him or her."

"Ridge, that's admirable, but being a single parent isn't easy."

"I know, but this past year being by myself and by myself with all six of the kids, I'm learning."

"All six kids, huh? Because somehow a lot of those visits end up at my house."

"I invite you and come over so you won't be so lonely."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I wrongly assumed you were feeling overwhelmed with all the kids."

"Apology accepted," he nodded.

She smiled and sighed. The new Ridge was alive and well, but so was the old Ridge, who was willing to let others take the blame for his actions, but at least he recognized that. In the past, she had failed him and their relationship by not calling him on it. But no more. If he was making a clean break from Stephanie, then she wouldn't allow his inappropriate behavior to slide under the radar. Maybe it wasn't fair to say there was a new and old Ridge or rather it wasn't accurate. This was the same Ridge, she knew and loved, but he was finally maturing something she had done the moment their baby died in the hospital.

Though she was so relieved to know that nothing but nerves prompted Ridge to call her. And as much as she teased him, he was actually a good dad. He was caring, loving, supportive, a good listener. He could use some help in the discipline department, and according to Hope, he was the greatest hugger in the whole wide world and Ricky agreed. But adopting a child by himself. She would have never imagined- -

"Excuse me," a petite, brunette woman said from the door.

"Martha?" Ridge said expectantly.

The woman nodded.

"How is she?"

"Good, thanks for asking," Martha answered.

Ridge picked Brooke up and swung her around. "Ridge, put me down so we can so see your baby."

He put her down, grabbed her hand and followed Martha down the hall, where she turned them over to the nurse, who led them to a private room.

"I don't remember being this nervous with Bridget," he commented in the still to the room.

"You were too busy delivering her."

"True- -"

The nurse walked into the room with the baby. She motioned for Brooke to sit on the bed.

"No, it's- -"

"Logan, have a seat."

Brooke sat on the bed. "Are you sure? You should- -"

"No, this is right," he answered.

The nurse placed the baby in Brooke's arms and a feeling of love warmed Brooke's heart.

Handing Ridge the bottle, the nurse commented, "I think what you're doing is a great thing," and quickly left the room.

He gently sat next to Brooke, never taking his eyes off this precious baby.

Together they unwrapped the blue blankets and examined the baby. They counted his café au lait colored toes and fingers and instantly both knew this was right.

"So, daddy, what is his name?"

"Logan," he announced.

"Ridge," she said in shock. "Is that fair to saddle him with such a name?"

"Logan represents family to me. I love that you can drive down to San Diego and go sailing with Storm. That you can talk to Donna for hours on end on the phone, and hang out all day by the pool with Katie. If I went over to Kristen's house for more than just picking up Zende or dropping Thomas off, she wouldn't say anything, but as soon as I left she'd call Thorne and Felicia and ask what's wrong with me. Felicia and Thorne would just ask outright what the hell was wrong with me."

Brooke nodded that would be their reactions. Stephanie had done a great job of separating her children and Ridge had done nothing to bridge the gap.

"I want my son to think Dawn and Hope are the most annoying big sisters in the world, yet want to be with them every second of the day annoying them some more. And if he was having problems with the females, which he wouldn't because he's my son, he could go to Ricky or Thomas. And if he needed anything designed or built, he could call Phoeb and Stephie."

Brooke faked a smirk, but inside her heart was just bursting. She was honored that the Logan name meant so much to Ridge as did her relationship with her siblings. "Logan what?"

"Your choice."

Brooke put her finger in the palm of Logan's hand and he grasped it tightly. "He's got a strong grip, so he needs a strong, solid name. Alexander?"

Ridge frowned.

"How could I forget Macy? Ugh! Jeremiah?"

He shook his head.

"Matthew?"

He grimaced.

"Okay, that's a no. I'm glad I'm choosing this name and not you."

Ridge grinned.

"William."

"William," he repeated. "Will, until he grows into it."

"Logan William Forrester, welcome to the world," Brooke whispered into the newborn's ear.


	21. Chapter 21

Enjoy!

"Are you sure we want to do this?" Brooke asked as she inflated another balloon and handed it to Ridge.

"It's a little too late to change our minds now," he replied. Looking around the room, he liked the pastel colored decorations and the large 'Welcome Home Dawn & Will' banner hanging on the wall. If he did say so himself, they did a great job.

"Why are these events always at my house?"

"Your house is roomier."

"Your house is just as big."

"But it's rented. And what are you complaining for? It's not like you have to clean up by yourself?"

Brooke laughed. "Sure if your idea of help is giving the kids a two hour bubble bath, followed by an hour of playtime, an hour of story time, and then acting shock when you walk down the stairs four hours later to discover that I didn't wait for you and the house spotless."

"Hey, I take out the trash- -"

"Oh, you carry the bags forty feet. Well then, please, pretty please can all parties be at my house," she begged, as she handed him another balloon.

"There is no need for sarcasm because I also have to carry your no longer twenty-two-year-old, snoring self up all those stairs," he replied, tying the balloon to the chair.

"Are you trying to talk about my weight? I would punch you in the stomach, but the extra twenty pounds you're carrying around would prevent your muscles from actually feeling it."

"Ah, so you want to play dirty?"

"Or I could put you in a headlock and pluck out all your grey hairs, but I want to actually be at Will's high school graduation."

"So now Miss Clairol is a comedian, huh?"

She gasped. "I- -"

"Logan," Thomas called from the top of the stairs.

Brooke and Ridge turned towards him.

"The girls are fighting over which outfit Will should wear."

"We're far from finished Mr. Forrester," Brooke enlightened him as she ran for the stairs.

"Bring it." Looking at Thomas, he said, "What have I told you about calling her Logan? That's my name. You go get your own."

Reaching Thomas' side, Brooke pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the forehead. "Tommy can call me Logan whenever he wants."

Thomas stuck out his tongue at his dad.

Ridge held up his fist in mock anger which Thomas and Brooke promptly ignored.

"I hold Stephie and you get Phoebs," Brooke instructed.

"Got it," Thomas agreed as they walked to the nursery.

The doorbell rang and Ridge casually walked to the door and greeted their first guest. "Popeye."

"Dressmaker."

"Come in."

"Thanks." Strolling into the living room, Nick glanced around the room. "Brooke did a good job."

"Yes, we did. Thanks."

"So where is everybody else?"

"Brooke and the kids are upstairs getting dressed and everyone else should be here in another half hour or so."

"So why am I here early?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Ridge confessed to his younger brother.

Nick sat back in a comfy armchair and observed Ridge.

Taking Nick's silence as a go-ahead, Ridge began. "Massimo's my biological father as he is yours and there's nothing either of us can do to change that." He paused, suddenly unsure of how to proceed and unable to read Nick's blank face. "I would like for us to have a relationship other than that of Popeye and dressmaker. And hope maybe one day, we could call each other brother."

"What's the catch?" Nick asked, chewing on the end of his cigar.

"No catch."

"Hmph."

"I- -I," he could do this, "I sort of admire you. Besides Brooke you are one of the few people who stand up to me and would give me a swift kick in the pants if I needed it."

"Anytime you need one, I'm ready and able."

Ridge grimaced, "I'm sure you are."

"So what's the deal with you and Brooke?" Ridge looked at him quizzically.

"There's nothing going on."

"A joint party and every time I look up you, Brooke, and the kids are together," Nick responded with the doubt dripping from his tongue.

"She's the mother of my eldest and youngest children."

"I thought you adopted the munchkin on your own."

"I did, but we're working on that."

Nick nodded. "So you two are just co-parenting together, more or less?"

"Yes."

"So if I asked her out, then you wouldn't have a problem with it," Nick questioned, looking for any signs of reaction.

Ridge laughed. "You've got good taste, I must say, but you're not her type."

"She might want a strong man after the girly-men she's been with," he countered staring Ridge down.

Maintaining his stare, Ridge said confidently, "After more than twenty years of friendship, I know her type, her likes, dislikes, and you're not it. She doesn't go for the scruffy, loner type."

"Oh, she prefers the mama's boys."

He chose to ignore the sailor's comment. "You two would go out, it wouldn't work, Brooke would get hurt and then I would have to break your neck for hurting my friend and my kids. I'm just trying to give you a brotherly warning. I tried to save Thorne from the pain, but he wouldn't listen."

"Well, I'm not Thorne," Nick said standing up.

The two brothers continued their stand off, as the doorbell rang and rang.

"Ridge," Brooke shouted.

Nick laughed and slapped his older brother on the back. "I think I'm going to enjoy giving this brother thing a try. Now go open the door while I go out back and smoke this."

Leaving Ridge staring after him.

"Stephie, Phoebe, guests are arriving we need to get downstairs so come out already," Brooke shouted from the nursery. "Dawn, honey, please leave the bow alone," she requested, as she took Dawn's hands out of her hair for the millionth time. Giving Will's sailor outfit one more glance, she handed him to Thomas. "Take him downstairs with Hope- -"

Stephie and Phoebe walked through the door in matching pale blue pants outfits.

"Girls, you look so- -" Tears welled up in her eyes. "You look so beautiful and you're dressed alike. You guys hate that."

"Dad said this was your day. So we wanted you to be happy and Phoeb and I know how much you like these outfits- -" Stephie began.

"So we thought we would wear them for you," Phoebe finished.

Brooke walked over to the twins and embraced them. "Thank you so much." She kissed both of them and stepped away from them. "This is your day too. This is our family's day. We're officially welcoming two new members to our family after having them exclusively to ourselves for the past several weeks. So let's go down there and wow them."

Hope grabbed Stephie's hand and walked out the room with Thomas and Will, Phoebe and Ricky, and Brooke and Dawn following them in pairs.

"What's going on with you and Forrester?" Storm asked his sister as they sat on the sofa, watching all the activity around them.

The party was in full swing. The Logan family, en masse, was present as were all of Ridge's siblings and his dad, along with various friends of both Ridge and Brooke.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke questioned, puzzled.

Storm stared at her playing with six-week-old Will, then moved his gaze over to Ridge who was interchangeably nibbling on the necks of both Dawn and Hope and then back to Brooke. "I don't know Brooke, what am I talking about?"

Brooke reluctantly looked up from Will and followed Storm's gaze. She laughed. "Do you think something is going on between us?"

"Are you going to try to sell me some song that nothing is?"

"Stephen Logan, Junior, I'm shocked. The last thing on my mind is falling back in love with Ridge- -"

"That was the last thing on your mind when you worked the party where you met Ridge."

"Oh, please that was twenty-three years ago. I was a kid. That little girl whose whole life was all about Ridge is gone in her place is the woman I am today. A woman who has been through the fire and has emerged a changed person. My time with Ridge is over, except as parents."

"So that's all you are. Parents?"

"Yes, that's it. Will and Dawn are the last two. So we'll enjoy raising them and then watch them raise their children."

Storm gazed into his younger sister's eyes and could only see the truth radiating in them. He prayed that she was being truthful after everything she'd been through she didn't need to be back on the Ridge merry-go-round again. She deserved better than that, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was starting all over again slowly through Ricky, Hope, Dawn, and Will.

"Thomas, Ricky, Phoebe, Stephanie, Hope, Ridge and I, thank you for coming and helping us welcome Dawn and Will to the family officially. We are so glad that the people we love most in the world are here," Brooke said graciously to all of their guests as Dawn fiddled with her necklace. "We love you all so without further ado, here's the cake and ice cream."

As Katie, Donna, and Ridge took over the distribution of the goodies, Brooke handed Dawn to her mother and made her way out of the dining room to the entry way.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded of her two uninvited guests.

"We came to see our grandson," Stephanie replied haughtily.

"I don't recall either of you being invited to my house."

"Brooke, this isn't about you. This about our grandson and you're not going to keep us from him or our son, regardless of how hard you try," Massimo informed her.

"I'm not keeping you away from your son or grandchildren. It's you and the evilness you both spew that made your son ex-communicate you from his and his children's lives."

"You are the sole reason my family is ripped apart. Your inability to keep your legs closed and to keep yourself away from Ridge has destroyed my family. You couldn't even do something as simple as raise your stolen grandson and daughter without involving Ridge. You forced him to go to China with you and then stalked him in Florida. I see what you're doing and it stops here," her former mother-in-law barked.

Brooke sighed. She didn't want to create a scene on such a special day. Leave it to Stephanie and Massimo to make her choose between the two evils, create a scene and make them leave or say nothing and let them get away with their behavior. "Stephanie- -"

"Grandma, you need to leave," Thomas declared, walking towards them and stopping in front of Brooke.

"Thomas, this is an adult conversation. Please go back inside," Brooke told him in her best motherly tone.

"No, I'm not going to let her talk to you like this, Logan," he informed her.

Stephanie and Massimo grimaced at their grandson's use of Ridge's horrid nickname.

"Yeah," Phoebe and Stephanie concurred, coming to stand next to their brother as if guarding Brooke from the bad guys.

"Go back inside," Massimo commanded.

"No! You just want to say mean things to Brookie and we're not going to allow it," Phoebe spoke.

"Grandma, Brookie is the one that makes sure Dad bring us to the office on the days you're there," Stephie told her grandparents. "She has Megs check your calendar."

"Dad is the one who doesn't want us to see you," Thomas piped in. "But Brooke makes sure we do and she doesn't tell dad when we see you."

"Yeah, she makes sure dad is kept in the dark," Phoebe stated.

"Logan is Ricky's, Hope's, Dawn's, and Will's mom, and they are our sisters and brothers so that makes her- -" Thomas paused, not quite sure what Brooke was to them.

"It makes her another mom to us. And she's cool and we love her," Stephie declared with her siblings nodding their heads.

"She is not your mother or any type of mother to you," Stephanie reprimanded.

"I didn't say she was our mom, but she is kinda one to us- -" Stephie argued back.

"She is nothing to you- -" Massimo bellowed.

"Yes, she is," Phoebe cried.

"Don't yell at my sister. Get out," Stephie yelled. "No one wants you here. You're a big mean bully."

"And our mom said if you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all," Thomas added.

"Thomas, Phoebe, Stephanie," Brooke said, trying to get this situation under control.

Stephie sauntered over to the front door and opened it.

"Leave Logan's house and don't come back until you can be nice," Thomas commanded.

"Yeah," Phoebe concurred with tears in her eyes.

"You've brain washed my precious grandchildren," Stephanie accused Brooke.

"Massimo, one phone call to Sonny is all it would take," Brooke spoke quietly, yet firmly. "I don't want to see either of you again. Period. Massimo make it happen or I won't be responsible for the consequences."

"Get out," Stephie repeated to her grandparents.

Massimo took a steaming Stephanie by the arm and ushered her out of the house.

"Witch!" Stephie yelled, slamming the door.

"Stephanie Anne Forrester," Brooke reprimanded.

"Well she was being mean and bad like a witch is."

Squatting to be on their same level, she looked them in the eye. "You know you aren't suppose to interrupt other people's conversations or eavesdrop at doors- -"

"But they weren't being nice to you," Thomas interrupted.

"I was handling it- -"

"Dad said that no one can say anything mean or nasty, especially to someone we love and we love you so we had to stop her," Stephie continued.

"We love you, Logan. You're family," Thomas informed her.

"Yeah," Phoebe sniffed.

"Guys," Brooke sighed, "it's my job to protect you."

"No," Stephie corrected her, "it's everyone's responsibility to protect everyone else in a family."

"We've got your back, Logan."

Phoebe kissed Brooke and wrapped her arms around her.

What could she say to these beautiful, wonderful, strong minded kids that had captured her heart? Suddenly she was swallowed up into a group hug.

"We love you, Brookie, Logan," she heard.

"I love you all, too."

Ridge quietly went back into the other room, wiser than he was before, he had come out to deal with his hard of hearing mother and Stefano.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the responses. I'm glad you're enjoying this story as depressing as it can be. I enjoyed writing it.

"Why am I doing this again?" Brooke questioned as she reapplied her lipstick using the overhead mirror.

"Because you're my bestest friend in the whole world as Ricky would say."

"Oh yeah, I knew that would get me in trouble one day."

"Hey, it's not the principal's office," Ridge said, while driving.

"True, but it is the dreaded doctor's office."

Brooke hesitated, "I trust Ridge."

"You hesitated a moment before answering the questions. Why is that?" Dr. Marlena Evans probed.

"I- - I think Ridge's change still surprises me at times."

"Even though he's been seeing me over a year-and-a-half?"

"Yes, after- -"

"Please Brooke, don't censor yourself," Ridge assured her. "I can take whatever you're going to say."

"After over twenty years of being second place in Ridge's life and rarely having him stand up for me, I'm still at times, mistrustful."

Hearing that tore at Ridge's heart, but he bit his tongue. He brought her here so he could hear what she thought. He wanted her, no, needed her honest opinion and he wanted her to give it in a safe, non-threatening environment.

"Yet you still adopted children with him?"

"I know that Ridge would do anything to protect our children since he's been coming to see you."

"Do you think he would protect you?"

Brooke said nothing.

"Brooke- -"

"Ridge," Dr. Evans warned.

Suddenly the door opened and Dr. Evans' receptionist popped her head in. "Excuse me, Dr. Evans, there is a situation that needs your immediate attention.

"Please excuse me," Marlena said, quickly making her way out of the office closing the door behind her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, but Ridge couldn't take it any longer.

"You have never been second place in my life," Ridge explained.

Brooke turned to look at him. "Throughout our entire relationship I've been second- - third place in your life. Stephanie forever controls position number one."

"Logan, how can you say that? You are the one I compared everyone else to. After I met you, I started looking at Caroline differently. Taylor was compared to you. Both of them are- -were great women, but they weren't you."

"But somehow you were able to stay married to them. I was always the second choice. Oh, you're pregnant, Brooke. Well I guess I'll do the right thing and stand by your side. Aw, Brooke's baby is dead, now I can go back to Caroline. Oh, Caroline's dead, I guess Brooke is free, let me go back to her until something better comes along. And along comes Taylor and you're gone again but, of course, you came running back when you thought Taylor was dead," Brooke vented, unleashing years of repressed feelings.

Ridge was astounded. He had no idea she felt this way. She thought she was second place.

"Why was I so unlovable, so unattractive that these other women were better than me? Why were they marriage material and I was the piece of meat on the side- -"

"You were never a piece on the side," he shouted. Reaching

over, he touched her cheek and wiped the tears. "You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me- -"

"But not enough for you to stay with me, fight for me. Hell, I'm not even that upset that I didn't measure up to your standards- -"

"Brooke- -"

"Let me finish. But I hate myself for allowing you to put my children second place in your life, that part of Ric and Bridget thought that dads always put their kids behind other things, but usually it was behind their more important children. And even I was guilty of putting them behind in my chase for you, if you want to be completely truthful. In my quest to make me and the kids number one in your life, I put those same kids second. My children are dead because of me," she cried.

Ridge flew out of his seat and kneeled before her. "It was a terrible accident that caused Ric's and Budge's deaths, nothing else."

Brooke shook her head. "They would have been with me, if I hadn't slept with Deacon. If Bridget wasn't so disgusted with me."

"Logan, you can't believe any of this. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Please don't believe this," he begged, crying. "They wouldn't want you to carry this guilt. You didn't fail them. Yes, you made some mistakes, but you were the only person in their lives who they could count on- -"

"Bridget didn't- -"

"If Bridget would have had any sort of serious problems even with her problems with you, she would have come to you. Who else could she have gone to? Who else did she trust? Not Dad, not me. We both failed her on a regular and continuous basis. Both she and Ric knew that no one on this earth loved them more than you." Ridge paused and took a breath. "Logan, all my life I can remember my mother having this extra twinkle in her eye, a way she would caress me when I did something that made her happy.

And unknowingly, my whole life, I wanted to keep that look in her eye. I didn't want her to look at me the way she, God forgive me for saying this, the way she looked at Thorne, Kristen, and Felicia. And it became extra, extra important to me after Angela died. I wanted to be the one to keep her happy, make her happy. And I thought I was doing that until you came along. And all of a sudden she didn't look at me the same way. She had this look of disappointment, and it hurt me. I wanted the two women I loved most to love each other. And I'm so sorry, so incredibly sorry, but when push came to shove to have my mother think highly of me, to have her give me my special look and touch, to be in her good graces became more important to me than the greatest love of my life, even more important than my children. And eternally I regret that. Each time we were together, it was the happiest time of my life, but I wanted the perfect, dream family. One where my mother treated you like she treated Caroline and Taylor. And each time she didn't, I couldn't handle it. I couldn't imagine a world where my mother wasn't a part of my life. I arrogantly presumed that you would stay a part of my life even if we weren't together. Then the world fell from beneath me when you told me Ric and Budge were dead. I had sacrificed my relationship with them in order to stay on my mother's good side. All those years wasted. I spend nights crying, begging God to tell Ric and Budge that I'm sorry and that I love them. My mother was wrong to favor me over Thorne, Kristen and Felicia, yet I did it to my kids. She was wrong to make me chose between the love of my life, the woman who forever stands by my side in good times and bad, yet she did and I let her." With tears streaming down his face, he kissed Brooke's hand. "I can't change the past, I can't make up for all the suffering you did at my hands, that the kids did, but I vow to you today that I will spend the rest of my life being the best man I can be." He laid his head in her lap and sobbed.

Running her fingers through his hair, Brooke contemplated everything they had said to each other. He compared his other women to her. It was sick, but a part of her was delighted and thrilled at hearing that. That confession did help ease some of the pain she'd suffered over the years. But his weakness- - The power one person could have over another one frightened her. What was that saying,

'The hand that rocks the cradle is the hand that rules the world.' And in Ridge's case, it was perfectly apt. Stephanie ruled his life with an iron fist. Maybe that's why she had gone out of her way to make sure Ric and Bridget knew she loved them and only wanted the best for them, but worked hard on not being controlling or demanding about things as they neared adulthood. Maybe though, in Ric's case, she should have been harder on him to save him from Amber and maybe Bridget's too, if she were completely honest with herself.

While she wanted to lay all the blame at Stephanie's feet, she could understand somewhat how Stephanie and Ridge's relationship got so out of control. She could vividly remember when Ric was placed in her arms; the love she felt threatened to overwhelm her. He so easily could have become the sole focus of her universe. The power she felt when this helpless, beautiful creature looked to her for everything, the power could be intoxicating. Stephanie wouldn't be the first woman to let the love and adoration of her firstborn go to her head. With no one to snap her out of it, the love and connection just took on a life of its own and led to today where a man in his 40s was tragically dealing with the repercussions of her decision.


	23. Chapter 23

The boat came to a halt. The anchor lowered and Brooke moved to the aft of the boat. This was it. This was her son's and daughter's final resting place. This was possibly where they struggled to survive, prayed that help would come, reminiscened on their pasts and all they could have done differently; all the things they would never get to do or see or say, repented for all their wrong doings, and cried out for their mom. They cried out to her and she hadn't heard them. Her babies needed her and she wasn't there for them. What kind of a mother did not know when her kids were in trouble? What kind- -

No, no, if she learned anything since their passing it was that she couldn't think of the what ifs or condemn herself for not knowing when Ric stood in the doorway of Hope's room and said his quick "Good morning and don't wait up" as she struggled with Hope to get her dressed for daycare that she would never see her son again. Her automatic and absent-minded, "I love you," in response to his "I love you," were the last words they would ever speak. Or when she hugged, kissed, and whispered in Bridget's ear "Sorry and I love you" and Bridget replied, "I forgive you and love you" in the parking garage of their therapist's office that would be the last time she would see her precious Budge. Life could change in a heartbeat.

"Brookie," Stephie called to her as she squeezed in between Brooke and the railing.

"Yes, Stephie."

"Why did they die?"

"Stephanie Anne Forrester," Phoebe reprimanded as she came to stand beside Brooke.

"No, Phoebe, it's okay. Stephie can ask me anything. You all can. Tommy, you can stop lurking and come over too," she said gently, seeing him out the corner of her eye. Now how to answer her? "I'm not completely sure why other than God wanted two more beautiful angels with him."

"But so young, Logan?" Thomas questioned.

"I like to think it was just their time to be angels again."

"Are we going to be angels again soon, too, then?" Phoebe asked frightened.

Wrapping her arms around all three kids, she kissed the top of their heads then rested her head on Phoebe's. "You are all going to live to be older than your grandma."

"You can be older than Grandma?" Stephie asked in blatant disbelief.

Brooke laughed and on this solemn day, it felt good. "Yes, it's very possible. My own Grams lived to be ninety-six."

"Wow!" the trio exclaimed in unison.

She turned her head and saw Ridge changing Will's diaper on his lap like the pro that he was while simultaneously making Hope, Ricky, and Dawn laugh.

Sensing her, he looked up and they shared a bittersweet smile. Finishing and putting Will back in the stroller next to his sisters, he and Ricky made their way over to the other side of the boat. He locked the wheels on the stroller and reached in the basket below and took out roses. He handed Thomas, Stephie, Phoebe, and her dethorned roses with Ricky in his arms.

"One year and nine months ago, our lives changed forever. Bridget and Eric Forrester, Junior, were two great people that I had the privilege to know and love with al my heart for nineteen and twenty-one- years, I wish it could have been longer. I wish I could have apologized. But it's too late for wishes now. Buts it's not too late to pledge that I will make sure your brothers and sisters know all about you two," Ridge vowed, looking at each of his children, "Our grandkids and great-grandkids will know about the fantastic aunt and uncle they never had the pleasure of meeting." Kissing his two red roses, he tossed them into the water. "I love you."

"I love you, Budge and Daddy. I miss you," Ricky said, throwing his two roses into the water also.

Thomas took his roses and flung them into the ocean. "Ric when Ricky and Will get older, I'm going to teach them how to dive. And Bridget, I'll keep reading Encyclopedia Brown to them."

Phoebe smelled her roses and solemnly said, "Bridget, I miss you braiding my hair, and if Hope ever sits still long enough I'll braid hers." She held her hand over the railing and gently let go of the flowers.

"And when I get older, I'm going to dye my hair strawberry blonde like yours was, Budge. And I'll keep annoying my brothers and sisters, like you taught me Ric," Stephanie added, throwing her precious flowers over the rail.

As Brooke took time to compose herself, Thomas took some smashed flowers, now reduced mostly to petals, out of his pockets and gave some to each of the girls and together they threw them into the water.

"Thomas, what were those flowers for?" Ridge asked curious.

"They were for our brother and sister who died before Budge and Ric," his oldest living son answered.

"Yep," the twins concurred.

The tears welled up in Brooke's eyes now flowed freely.

"Logan, we didn't mean to make you cry," Thomas tried to assure Brooke.

Reaching out his free hand, Ridge rubbed Brooke's back and stroked her hair.

"No, Thomas, you didn't. I'm just- -"

"We are so proud that the three of you remembered your other two siblings- -" Ridge jumped in.

"Ridge Junior and Brooklyn," Stephie informed the two adults.

"Ridge Junior and Brooklyn?" Ridge inquired.

Stephie nodded.

"You named your siblings?"

"How can you be angels without names?" Stephie explained as if talking to a simpleton.

Ridge and Brooke laughed.

Stephie beamed.

"Those names are perfect," Brooke smiled. She was ready now. She took a deep breath. Kissing her roses, she inhaled their light, sweet scent as she gathered her thoughts. What could she say in this final moment? Nothing. She hadn't yelled and screamed before and she wasn't going to start now. An electrical fire killed her kids. A simple electrical fire that spiraled out of control swiftly brought her here.

Storm had wanted to hire private investigators to investigate the captain, his first mate, the company that owned the ferry, and anyone directly or indirectly involved with the ferry. But she refused. What was the point? None if it was going to bring Ric or Bridget back. Plus it was an accident, a freak accident. And although Donna had called her a martyr, she was glad that ferry exploded when it did, instead of happening when the ferry was packed with people. She didn't wish this mind numbing grief and heart wrenching pain on any other mother or father.

It was time. Time to say goodbye.

_How do I say goodbye to what we had?_

_The good times that made us laugh_

_Outweigh the bad_

_I thought we'd get to see forever_

_But forever's gone away_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

_And I'll take with me the memories_

_To be my sunshine after the rain_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

_And I'll take with me the memories_

_To be my sunshine after the rain_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday_

"I love you, Eric Junior and Bridget," she whispered, kissing the roses again and squeezing Stephie. She tossed a rose into the Pacific. "I love you, Ridge Junior and Brooklyn. Sleep well my angels and watch over your brothers and sisters." Releasing the final rose, they all stood there and watched the roses float away in different directions.

Ridge put Ricky on his own two feet. "Why don't you guys take the babies inside?" he requested of his older kids.

Giving their dad and Brooke a hug, Thomas pushed the stroller inside as Stephie, Phoebe, and Ricky followed.

Ridge pulled Brooke into a fierce embrace, both allowing themselves to let go of all the tears they had been holding back, afraid to frighten the kids with the tumultuous emotions. As they cried, they felt themselves healing as the water that was their children's final resting place gently rocked the boat they were on. The water that had once been Ric's and Bridget's friend and playmate became their enemy and took their lives. What was it that Nick once said, the sea was a demanding, fierce, unpredictable, and jealous mistress. He was right. He was so right.

As their grief threatened to overwhelm them, a piercing scream brought their emotions to a manageable level and to the present. The past was the past and the present needed them to guide the children they were left with into the future. Letting go of each other, they quickly raced inside without a glance backwards to the water.

Lunch was filled with stories of the past and the present, laughter and joy filled the air. How could she have ever gotten through this without the kids? As she burped Will, Stephie, Phoebe, and Thomas unveiled the cake they had been dying to eat. Brooke glanced at the pink frosted cake and then did a double take.

"Do you like it, Brookie? Do you like it?" the children questioned with excitement.

She was stunned. Speechless. On top of the cake sat a ring sparkling with jewels. She looked to Ridge as the room fell silent with nervous anticipation.

"I never told you this, but Storm and I hired a P.I. to retrace Ric and Bridget's day on Catalina. They were on the island overseeing the finishing touches on your mother's ring, but the jeweler had some problems setting Hope's birthstone so they had to leave without it. When I found the jeweler I had him add Ridge Junior's, Brooklyn's, Ricky's, and Dawn's- -"

"And we told dad to add ours too since you'll be our new other moth- -" Stephie interrupted.

"Stephanie Anne Forrester, Dad is suppose to ask her," Phoebe reminded her twin.

"Well, Phoebe Marie Forrester, he's taking too long," Stephie replied.

"Logan," Thomas began, "you need to be a Forrester like everyone else in this family."

Brooke didn't know what to say. She watched as if in slo-mo as Ridge took her hand and got down on knee with the ring in his hand. Thomas took Will from her.

"Brooke Logan, you are the love of my eternal life. Our past is our foundation, a testament of where we've come from and to remind us of our mistakes so we are not doomed to repeat them. We have walked through hell and back, separately and together. And there is no one else I would rather have walk beside me as I continue this journey we call life than with you my best friend, confidante, and mother to our seven kids. Will you marry me?" Ridge asked.

Once again time stood still for Brooke. It was as if she were in a dream world.

_No one else on earth _

_Could ever hurt me  
Break my heart the way you do  
No one else on earth _

_Was ever worth it  
No one can love me like  
No one can love me like you_

_I shivered once you broke into my soul  
The damage is done now I'm out of control  
How did you get to me?_

She honestly didn't know what to say. Somehow she had never seen this coming. Not at all which was odd because they were closer now then they had ever been, even when they were married. Ridge, her new and improved best friend, father of her children was asking her to marry him. Was she in love with him? Yes, she loved him and a small part of her would always be in love with him due to all they shared, both the good and the bad. But was that enough to sustain a marriage or a family? Did she trust him enough to believe that he would stay with her until death took one of them away? There was so much at risk and once again kids were involved, though strangely enough she felt Thomas, Phoebes, and Stephie were more involved than Ric and Bridget had ever been. Their hearts so fragile along with Ricky's, Hope's, Dawn's, and Will's could be so easily broken, shattered if she and Ridge couldn't make it work.

"We'll take it slow, Logan. We'll go to pre-marital counseling. It can be a long engagement," Ridge pleaded.

"I'll design the bridesmaid's dresses," Phoebe announced.

"Phoebe, I want to be a princess," Hope declared.

"I'll stand guard at the door to make sure the witch and her evil crony don't stop the wedding, and mom too," Stephie added.

"I'll walk you down the aisle, Logan," Thomas informed her. "And Ricky can be the ring bearer and Hope the flower girl."

"Brooke, everything I am and will be, I'm laying before you. I hope that's enough," Ridge proclaimed.

Did she love him enough? And she also made a quick note to herself to keep a closer eye on whatever Stephie was reading and watching. She gazed into his brown eyes and saw love shining back at her, along with trust, hope, and fear. She looked at the ring that sat in his palm. The old Ridge never would have gotten her a gift this thoughtful or meaningful. He would have never rented a boat on the anniversary of their children's death so she could spend time at their final resting place. He would have never spent two hours under her kitchen sink trying to unclog whatever Ricky and Hope threw in the drain. He had never slept on a roll-away bed in her room to wait on her hand and foot when she had the flu and take care of Ricky, Hope, and Dawn by himself. He never would have told the kids about her two miscarriages. And he never, ever would have proposed with all the kids around and Dawn's mango and peaches desert staining his shirt.

"I love you, Brooke Logan."

"I love you, Ridge Forrester."

He slowly pulled her to him and kissed her thoroughly with Hope and Dawn banging their high chairs and the older kids clapping and yelling. "Don't make me wait too long before I can make you my wife in every way," he whispered.

"You're willing to wait until we're legally wed?"

"God, help me, but yes. I want to do this right in every way and I want to set a good example for the kids. And I want you to know this isn't about the incredibly, hot love we make."

She laughed and kissed him again.

_No one else on earth _

_Could ever hurt me  
Break my heart the way you do  
No one else on earth _

_Was ever worth it  
No one can love me like  
No one can love me like you_


	24. Chapter 24

Here's an early pre-Easter treat!

"Brookie, can I stay with you and dad when you finally get married," Stephie asked, as she helped Brooke prepare for the party.

Where on earth had that question come from, Brooke wondered? Instantly her mind recalled when Stephanie and Eric sued her for custody, and Ric and Bridget lived with them. Every night her children weren't in their beds in her house, she grew a little more distraught and heartbroken. Looking into Stephie's eyes, she knew she had to approach this lightly. Ah, the joys of a blended family. "Are you and your mom having problems?"

Stephie shrugged. "I just don't fit in," she whispered.

"Fit in how?"

"I don't know…Thomas- - Thomas he makes mom laugh and smile. And Phoebe is just like her, but me. All mom does is yell at me and punish me. I heard her tell Gramps that I was pigheaded. What does that mean?"

Little kids with big ears. "It means stubborn. Ric was stubborn, too. And he once accused me of liking Bridget more."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why? You love us all equally and treat us the same."

"Bridget was very easy going. If I said, 'No,' 90 of the time she would listen. But your brother. Ugh! If I said, 'No,' he wanted to know why and sometimes he would go do it anyway," Brooke chuckled as her battles with Ric flashed through her mind.

"So because he got punished more than Budge, he thought you loved her more?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was silly."

"It was, wasn't it? Your mommy loves you even if you are sometimes pigheaded," Brooke said, leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

Stephie smiled slightly. "Brookie?"

"Yes."

"I miss dad not living with me. He would let me sit in his office while he designed and I could do whatever I wanted as long as I kept it to a dull roar and sometimes he would ask me what design I like best. Me, not Phoebe."

Her heart broke for this little girl and the pain that the ending of Ridge's and Taylor's marriage had brought into her life. Oh, how she was reminded of the tears that Bridget and Ric had shed. "I know your dad not living with you all the time is hard. He's so sorry that the divorce hurt you and so is your mom and so am I. They both love and adore you- -"

"I know, but over here I'm not always getting yelled at, and I'm not Phoebe's lesser twin or Thomas' mouthy younger sister. Over here, I'm the oldest and I get to help out with Ricky, Hope, Dawnie, and Will, when he's over here. And plus dad's much cooler when he's around you and you're pretty cool, too," Stephie finished suddenly very shy.

"Stephanie Anne Forrester, you're not Phoebe's lesser twin or Thomas' mouthy sister. You are a beautiful, intelligent, young woman who stands up for what she believes in, and I'm very proud and honored to know you. Okay?"

"'kay," she replied quietly.

"And while we do have a good time over here, there is also discipline over here also."

"I know, that's why I'm in the kitchen helping you."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed, trying very hard to keep the smile out of her voice and off her face, "well, next time I say no skateboard diving into the pool, I mean it."

Brooke bent down and looked directly into Stephie's eyes. "But know this - anytime you need me, I'm here for you. And before you make any final decisions about where you want to live, think about it hard."

Stephie nodded and then pulled Brooke in for a kiss and a hug. As they held each other, Stephie said, "I love you, Momma."

Brooke felt the tears instantly welling up in her eyes. This was the first time Stephanie had called her anything other than Brookie. She squeezed her a little tighter. When her emotions were under control, she let Stephie go. She would treasure this moment forever in heart. "Take the fish out to your dad for him to grill."

"Okay, Momma," Stephie grinned.

"Okay, Daughter," Brooke smiled, causing Stephie's grin to widen as she left the kitchen. Sometimes life was just great.

A hand reached around her and stole a carrot from the platter she was working on.

"Nick," she reprimanded and slapped his retreating hand, "wait until it goes outside."

"Next time I will," he smirked, picking up her left hand.

"Nice rock. So sewing boy is going to finally make an honest woman out of you. I was wondering what this family gathering was for."

"Couldn't it be that he just wants to spend time with his brothers and sisters?"

"Nah, there was a gleam in his eyes when he invited me and I just saw the dragon lady and Mass arrive."

"You know he's making small steps to see if they can all have a relationship."

"And are you okay with that?" he questioned, stealing some dip.

Brooke slapped his hand again.

"Ouch!"

"Keep your hands away from my food. But to answer your question, he misses Stephanie and he wants a relationship with her, if at all possible."

"Yeah, but at what cost?"

"I have no doubts that the kids and I are the number one priority, and if Stephanie and Massimo can't or won't accept that, then their relationship with him will have so many boundaries that it won't be funny," she told her future brother-in-law.

"You got that much faith in him? The dragon lady's claws are deep into him."

"They were deep into him and when you remove them, they leave scars, but we're dealing with it. You don't think he's changed? Every Wednesday for the past six months you've sat across from him at the dinner table and you don't think he's changed?"

"I still don't think the family dinner night was his idea, but I just want to make sure he doesn't hurt you again. In the past, it was his hobby was to hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt again."

Giving Nick her undivided attention, she replied, "Just like Ridge has changed so have I, and I wouldn't be here if I thought this was going to be a repeat of our last attempts at marriage." She paused, "Thanks for caring, but shouldn't you be talking to your brother like this?"

"Maybe, but you'll always be my favorite out of the twosome," he answered, kissing her on the cheek, laughing as he ran out of the kitchen with his stolen carrots.

Brooke laughed.

"I'm glad you came and brought Macy," Ridge greeted his brother as he flipped over the burgers.

"Thanks for the invite. And I promise Macy will behave herself," Thorne quickly added.

"You don't have to explain yourself, I know that you wouldn't bring her unless everything was okay," he assured his younger brother, but noticing Thorne's eyes were cast downward. "Thorne, what's wrong?"

Keeping his head down, Thorne admitted quietly, "I think Macy is drinking again. I can't travel down this road again with her."

Ridge sighed. The havoc Macy created when she was drinking was disastrous for everyone surrounding her. "I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do, I'm here."

Thorne nodded, then hesitated before he finally asked, "Would I be the worst human being if I left her if she is indeed drinking?"

He wanted to laugh. His brother was asking him, the master at leaving women, or rather leaving Brooke high and dry, about when it was okay to leave your wife. He didn't want to be callous or seem hard hearted, but he had to answer truthfully. "What was the first thing they taught us about saving a drowning person in lifeguard training?"

"If the drowning person is fighting you and won't listen, you have to let them go and get yourself to safety."

Ridge nodded. "All you can do is plan an intervention with Sally, Darla, Clark, CJ, hell have a picture of Saul in the room too, if you think that'll help. But if she refuses your help, then it's on her, not on you. And remember, I've got your back," he reminded Thorne, pulling him into a hug. And for the first time, Ridge didn't feel his brother resist or hesitate going into his arms. So was this a sign of progress or was Thorne this torn up about Macy? He would take it as a sign of progress.

"I'm sure some of you are wondering what you're doing here and others of you are just wanting me to get on with it," Ridge said, standing up at the head of the table. "So it's simple and the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. This beautiful lady to my right has agreed to become my wife." He took Brooke's hand and kissed it.

Stephanie was about to say something when she felt Massimo squeeze her hand. He loved Stephanie with all of his heart and hated Brooke with all of his heart, but Brooke Logan was not worth going up against Sonny Corinthos. So he would make sure that Stephanie kept her mouth shut and her scheming to a minimum in trying to get Brooke out of Ridge's and the children's lives. Brooke had become a formidable enemy with her connected friends. He had resigned himself for the time being of putting up with Brooke if he wanted to have any place in his son's life. Maybe when the newness off this relationship started to wear and the therapy sessions ended, then he would subtly hint to his son that he needed a woman of good breeding to stand by his side, not some whore from the Valley. But he would tread lightly around Brooke and would make sure Stephanie did the same, which would not be an easy task.

Every head at the table subtly glanced Stephanie's way and was shocked to see or rather hear nothing come out of Stephanie's or Massimo's mouths. Had they changed? Had Ridge's threats really worked?

Brooke and Ridge looked from his mother to each other and shrugged. Brooke knew Stephanie's silence had to do with her threat to Massimo, but if that's what it took to make her new family work, then that's what it took. And Stephanie and Massimo's failure to be their normal selves might have a lot to do with those four beautiful guardian angels up there looking out for their family.

Maybe for a little while this peace and quiet she, Ridge, and the kids had been enjoying could continue. And Ridge could continue to concentrate on his therapy, her, their relationship, their family, and improving relationships with his siblings and repairing relationships with hers. He was making headway, but he still had a ways to go.

Standing up, she gazed into his eyes and saw the happiness and the weariness reflected back to her. Inwardly, she sighed. They were making progress. She wasn't 100 fooled by his mother's actions today. Her heart leaped inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a PG-13 kiss for the weariness. This marriage looked like it had a real shot, she thought, as her kids and their family clapped for the happy couple.


	25. Chapter 25 THE FINALE

Guys, this is it the final chapter. Thank you so much for the responses. And thanks to everyone who read but didn't respond. I hope you all enjoyed, I know I did. Thanks..._  
_

_I, I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is all right with me  
'Cause you make me feel so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you_

Ridge pressed his forehead against Brooke's, staring into her eyes as they moved slowly across the impromptu dance floor, and sang along with Al Green.

_Since, since we've been together  
Loving you forever  
Is what I need   
Let me be the one you come running to  
I'll never be untrue _

_ Let's, let's stay together  
Lovin' you whether, whether   
Times are good or bad- -_

"How could you do this to us?" a voice shouted, abruptly bringing the festivities to a grinding halt.

Ridge spun Brooke around and placed himself between her and the angry voice.

Brooke gasped and hung onto Ridge for dear life. Right before her eyes, looking dirty, dishevelved, like they had been through the mud, stood Ric and Bridget, alive. Alive. But her alive son had a gun pointed directly at Stephanie. And her alive daughter had a butcher knife in hand.

"Aunt Stephanie, how could you do this to us? How could you allow him," Ric asked, moving the gun to Massimo, "to do this to us?"

Stephanie was flabbergasted. In front of her stood the miracle she had been praying for since that horrible day when Brooke informed them all that Ric and Bridget were gone.

"Cat got your tongue, Steph? Answer my question! Why did you do this?" Ric demanded.

Brooke let go of Ridge and moved towards her children. Ridge grabbed her, stopping her from moving.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked, bewildered.

"The games stop now, Stephanie Forrester. We want the truth! We demand the truth! Why did you have Massimo kidnap us?"

Gasps and outrage now accompanied the tears of joy and dismay on the family members in the dining room of the soon to be former home of the newlyweds Brooke and Ridge Forrester.

Shaking her head, Stephanie was clearly confused. She looked to Massimo for answers.

"Stephanie, I have no idea what they are talking about. They've obviously been through a terrible ordeal," Massimo stated as he tried to make his way towards Ric.

"Move and I'll shoot you," Ric announced in a calm, yet menacing tone.

Massimo moved his foot and Ric cocked the gun.

"Massimo, stay still!" Beth commanded.

"We aren't crazy. We overheard you. We got good at sneaking out of our suites through the air ducts. You should really have those checked out, if you're going to be keeping any more prisoners anytime soon. But I digress, you were on the phone saying Stephanie would for sure marry you now that you had kept your promise and neutralized Brooke." Ric turned to Stephanie and the gun with him. "Did you hate my mom that much? I mean, as much as you tried to hide it, Budge and I knew that you hated her with a passion. It confused me for a while- -Stop moving, Nick, or I will shoot you."

Nick instantly stopped inching his way towards Ric and Bridget.

"I didn't know if I should love you when you were so mean to my mom and then I made myself believe all the things you

said to her and did to her was because you wanted her to be the best mother possible and I was able to cope with that. But this, that you would let her believe we were both dead. Do you hate us that much? What were you hoping would happen? She would kill herself in grief?"

Tears streamed down Brooke's and Ridge's faces. She couldn't believe this, Stephanie ordered Ric and Bridget to be kidnapped.

"Ric, I had nothing to do with this- -" Stephanie cried.

"Don't lie," Ric shouted.

"I'm not lying," Stephanie replied. "Massimo, please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this."

Massimo looked at Nick, Ridge, and then finally Stephanie. "I only heard happiness in your voice once the children were relocated. I hadn't heard you this happy since before that whore," Massimo pointed to Brooke, "entered your life. She dragged your family's name through the mud and destroyed your marriage and has endlessly tried to ruin our son's life. You wanted her out of your life and Ridge's life and I did that- -"

Brooke gasped.

Ridge's jaw dropped open.

Storm, Beth, Stephen, Donna, Mick, Katie, Eric, Antonio, Kristen, Nick, Felicia, and Thorne watched the happenings in utter shock.

Stephanie shook her head. "I never meant for you- - How could you put Ric and Bridget through this? How could you let us believe they were dead?" Stephanie asked in disbelief.

"They were fine and best of all they were away from that despicable woman whom they are forced to call mother."

Tears ran down Stephanie's face. "Massimo- -"

Two shots rang out quickly.

Donna screamed.

Massimo clutched his abdomen as he fell to the ground.

Brooke ran over to her son, the gun still smoking in his hand. She embraced Ric and Bridget and they held her tightly against them. The three of them cried.

Nick grabbed Katie and left the dining room, shutting the doors behind them.

"Steph- -" Massimo whispered, as a steady stream of blood flowed from his mouth.

Stephanie stared at him, crying and speechless.

"St- -" he began and then stopped.

Thorne bent next to Massimo and felt around for a pulse. "He's gone."

Eric stared at Stephanie as she stared at Massimo's lifeless body.

Antonio held Kristen and Felicia as they cried. Stephen held his wife as Mick held Donna.

Nick returned to the room and threw gloves at Ridge and Storm, as he put his own on.

"Dad, go get some garbage bags from the utility closet. Mick, bring my car around back. The keys are on the table in the entryway. Storm, I'll meet you at your boat in thirty," Ridge ordered.

The men immediately snapped into action.

"The kids?" Ridge said, to no one in particular.

"Katie is taking care of it."

Ridge nodded. He walked over to his new wife and their kids and pried the smoking gun from his son's hand and slipped it in his inner jacket pocket.

Eric returned with the bags. Ridge and Nick took the bags. They stripped his body of any identifying information and quickly wrapped Massimo in the bags.

Stephen immediately started a fire in the fireplace.

Hearing the car outside, Ridge and Nick lifted the body.

Thorne opened the doors leading to the backyard, as Mick popped the trunk. Ridge and Nick dumped the body in the trunk.

Moving fast and efficiently, Ridge returned to the room that just minutes earlier had been the site of his happiest memories. He took off his gloves, pocketed them, and finally embraced his wife and children. He kissed both kids and rubbed his face against theirs. "I love you," he whispered, over and over again.

Nick tapped him on the shoulder.

Ridge nodded and kissed his family once again, picking up the knife Bridget dropped after the shot was fired. "I'll be right back." He turned and watched as Stephen added another piece of Massimo's ID to the roaring fire.

"I'll be right back," Ridge whispered to his family. He handed the knife to Stephen to toss into the fire. Pausing in front of his mother, he stared into her red eyes. "You're going on a year long vacation. Go visit your sister, go visit your friends in Europe and Asia, but don't you dare set foot in this town in less than a year- -"

"Ridge," Stephanie choked.

Ridge turned from her and looked at his father. "Dad, take her to the airport."

"Ridge, please. I had nothing to do with this. Please," Stephanie pleaded.

"I'm through with listening to you mother. Your hatred has created this diabloque. I'm finished. If I see or hear from you before that year is up, your life will become hell on earth. And please, please, for your own sake, don't doubt my words or you'll live to regret it," he finished, walking out of the door.

"Let's go, Stephanie," Eric commanded, ushering his soon to be ex out of the dining room.

Kristen, Thorne, and Felicia watched as their mother, crying, but silently left the room.

_Why, why some people break up   
Then turn around and make up  
I just can't see  
You'd never do that to me (would you, baby)  
Staying around you is all I see   
(Here's what I want us to do)_

"Ridge, are sure about this?" Storm asked as he lowered the anchor, miles away from the shore of California. "He was your father."

"No, Storm. My father is Eric Forrester. This piece of- -He let me think my kids were dead because he didn't like the woman I love. He saw me suffering. He saw Brooke suffering. And he didn't care. He was a soulless and evil man," Ridge paused and took a deep breath, "let's do this."

"Is the anchor secure?" Storm asked.

"Yes," Ridge assured him, giving the anchor another tug.

Together they lifted the dead body of Massimo Marone and threw him overboard. Ridge watched quietly as the body of his biological father made a splash and slowly started sinking to its final resting place. How ironic the ocean that he once thought housed his children's bodies now was the eternal resting place of the man who made him think such thoughts.

He felt no remorse, no sadness. Any feelings he had towards Massimo died the second Massimo confirmed he was behind the "deaths" of Ric and Bridget.

Twenty minutes later, the solitude was interrupted by Ridge's cell. "What?" he barked.

"We'll be at your dad's," Nick answered.

"Is everything okay?" Ridge asked.

"As well as can be expected. Are you finished?"

"We're on our way back," he responded, and then hung up.

Two miles from shore, Ridge threw out the gun. Now that all remnants of Massimo were gone, it was now time to concentrate on his family and rejoice for the return of Ric and Bridget.

Entering the house, Nick walked up to Ridge and nodded to the living room.

"Where are Brooke and the kids?"

"Upstairs, changing."

Ridge nodded and walked into the living room with Nick by his side and Mick and Storm following. Kristen, Antonio, Felicia, Stephen, Beth, Thorne, Eric, Donna, and Katie were seated around the living room, quietly talking.

"Ridge, are you okay?" his dad asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Ridge looked around at his family and began. "Today I joined my life with Brooke for the rest of our lives. And in joining my life with hers, our families have now forever been joined, also. We are all a family and I protect my family. Massimo won't be bothering us again. Dad, Kristen, Thorne, Felicia if you want to have contact with Mot- - Stephanie, then please do so, but she can not come back to LA until Ric and Bridget say it's okay. She'll be selling me her stock in Forrester and I'll divide it evenly amongst us. I love you. And thanks for everything today." He raced to the stairs, and then paused. "Nick."

Nick walked towards him.

"Taylor- -"

"I called her and told her the kids wanted to go on the honeymoon with you and she agreed."

"Are you- -"

Nick shook his head. "No worries, we did what we had to do."

"Thanks, Popeye," Ridge said with admiration and affection.

"Anytime, designer boy," Nick returned with a smirk, as he watched his brother take the stairs two at a time to get to his family.

Ridge quietly opened the guest bedroom's door and found Brooke watching them sleep. He slipped in, walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her softly on the side of her neck, he asked, "How are they?"

"James came over, took some blood, and gave me a number where we can reach him anytime. He said, they look okay. He gave me some sedatives and sleeping pills, in case we need them," Brooke recounted in a steady voice.

"Logan, I'm here now. It's okay. Let it go."

Brooke shook her head. "I can't. They need me to be strong- -"

Turning Brooke's face towards him, Ridge gazed into her eyes that were holding back tears. "You don't have to be strong by yourself anymore. I'm here, we can be strong together, we can rejoice together that God gave us Ric and Bridget, and we can cry together for all we've been through."

Burying her face in his tuxedo shirt, Brooke let go of all her pent-up emotions, as Ridge held her and shed some tears of his own.

With their shoulders touching, Brooke and Ridge laid on the bed with Ric sleeping with his head in his mother's lap and Bridget lying across Ridge's thighs. Dawn and Will slept in cribs against the wall. Thomas, Phoebe, Stephie, Hope, and Ricky slept on sheets and blankets on the floor. They were having one giant slumber party.

"Do you think our lives will ever be simple?" Brooke whispered, in the dark.

"No. We don't do uncomplicated well; we'd be bored within two weeks tops," he answered.

She chuckled. A few minutes later, she asked, "Are you worried they didn't remember anything?"

"You heard what James said. They could remember one day or maybe they'll never remember at all how they got home. We just have to take one day at a time."

"You're right," she agreed, running her fingers lightly through Ric's hair. "This morning I woke up thinking marrying you for this final time would be the greatest thing in the world, but this- -"

"I know. This is their births times a million- -"

"A billion. Do you think she knew?"

"I don't know."

"I don't think she did. She was grieving along with the rest of us. That was genuine."

"She put this into action even without specifically giving the command. We should have seen this coming. I should have seen this coming- -"

"Ridge, there was no way to predict this."

"No, but I should have known her hatred would eventually cause great damage to you and this family."

"I love you, more now than I ever have before. This is my greatest dream come to life. I'm married to you with our children surrounding us and I refuse to let anything ruin this. For the next two weeks, I'm just going to enjoy being the mother of nine living kids and Mrs. Ridge Forrester."

"For the next month- -"

"We're going to be here a month?" she asked, excited.

"Yes."

"What about the kids' school?"

"Ridge Forrester, home schooling dad."

Brooke covered her mouth with her hands to drown out the sounds of her laughter.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You're home schooling?"

"Yes, I am."

"I can't wait to see that." Suddenly she turned somber.

"What's wrong, Logan?"

"I shouldn't be laughing. Look at all we've been through today and what they've been through- -"

Placing his finger against her lips, Ridge leaned over and kissed her cheek. "We will handle whatever comes our way together."

Reluctantly, Brooke nodded and intertwined her fingers with her husband's and together, with the sounds of their children's breaths, they watched dawn approach.

He nodded and turned to the window. "Nick and I will have to sort out his estate. And with what he did- - how will we be able to sort out the legitimate companies from the illegitimate," he sighed.

"Stefan Cassadine."

"Stefan Cassadine?"

"Yes, he's trustworthy and can help us sort everything out efficiently, quickly, and quietly."

Ridge was silent. Brooke knew the Stefan Cassadine. "You know Stefan Cassadine?"

"We met at a horse show. His nep- - his son, Nikolas, loves horses as does he. Once we were admiring the same horse and began talking."

"And that conversation was enough for him to help us?"

She heard the questioning tone in Ridge's voice and as ridiculous as it was, she knew she had to tell him the whole story before the jealousy really reared its head. He could marry whomever he wanted, while they were apart, but she couldn't even have a conversation, much less a friendship, with another man without the third degree. She shook her head. Ridge Forrester better be glad she loved him, she thought, as she continued her story. "We kept in touch. Then one summer we both ended up vacationing in Sardinia. And one rainy night, we sat at a table, drinking inferior ouzo, according to Stefan, watching the rain fall and commiserating on loving and having children with someone who doesn't want you or the children. And that cemented an everlasting friendship. He'll be more than happy to assist."

Ouch! He didn't utter a word. His jealousy got the best of him and he got to hear the unvarnished truth. Be careful what you wish for.

"He sent his blessings and is glad we're making it work."

"And he and his woman?"

Brooke thought about Stefan working in conjunction with Laura's psychiatrist and therapist, trying to help her regain her sanity. "It's not an issue."

Hearing the vagueness in her voice, he let the subject rest. "Any help he could offer would be great.

"I'll call him later."

Slowly the sun peaked through the sky. In the beauty that lay on them, around them, and before them, doubt crept into Ridge's head. "Logan," he said with trepidation.

She lifted their interconnected hands and kissed his hand softly. "It's going to be okay," she said with conviction. She paused, but she couldn't stop there with that glib platitude. "It won't be easy, but one day it will be okay."

Brooke sighed softly. Her mind recalled the day she opened her front door to find two cops on her doorstep with news that almost destroyed her life and killed a part of her soul. And now here she was, more than two years later, with her babies back in her arms and with self-knowledge that on her own she could make it through anything, but it was nice to finally have someone to share the burden with.

"And in other news this morning, the home of Brooke Logan has burnt to the ground. Yesterday, the home was the site of Brooke's remarriage to her former husband and Forrester's head designer, Ridge Forrester. Fire Chief Wally Sampson said, 'No one was in the house at the time the fire began, sometime after the festivities were over.' A cause for the fire has yet to be determined though early signs are pointing to an electrical fire. The newlyweds, currently on their honeymoon, couldn't be reached for comment. Brooke and Ridge are in the final stages of completing their new estate in Malibu."

_Let's, we oughta stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad_


End file.
